


A Whole New Universe

by AMS_Topaz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMS_Topaz96/pseuds/AMS_Topaz96
Summary: Born out of Steven and Connie's love for one another was Eliza Universe. However, she was born sickly, and died shortly after birth. Steven had cried over his newborn, causing her to glow pink and open her eyes, as well as making a Pink gem grow out of her belly button. The Diamonds see this as an opportunity to have a Pink Diamond on the throne once again whereas Steven wants his daughter to live a normal as can be life on Earth, with the Crystal Gems. However, Connie feels it to be important for Eliza to embrace everything that comes with being part of Pink Diamond. Steven reluctantly agrees to send his daughter, once she is a toddler, over to the Diamonds for them to care for and raise. Seeing how upset Steven looked, White announced that they would raise her on Earth, in Beach City.





	1. The Deal

AMS

"Eliza, are you excited?" gently asked Blue as she gracefully brushed Eliza's hair which just poofed back up with every stroke.

The first few times Blue had tried to brush her hair had not ended well, what with her hair suddenly glowing, and Blue's hand going into another dimension. It had scared the poor girl, causing her to cry every time until White had sat down with her, and told her how to control it.

_Flashback_

"You have a copy of Pink's gem. Want to know a secret about your powers?" gently asked White.

Eliza felt so small compared to the Diamonds. It made her wonder if she was even related to them at all. Wiping at her tears, the small girl nodded her head, lips quivering and all.  
White gently lifted her chin with her long, black nail, and smiled reassuringly. 

"They are powered by emotion. The first time Blue tried to brush your hair, you were afraid it would hurt, so she sank into your hair. Now, you've just been afraid of her going in. If you stop being afraid and keep a positive outlook, there's nothing you cannot accomplish."

It was then that Yellow had emerged from their temple door, sweating. Eliza's lips formed in a bright smile as she bounced up from her spot and ran over to her, latching onto her foot. Blue had come in right behind her, hands neatly folded.

"Now that you all are in one room together, I need to tell you all something! Or rather, show," giggled the five year old.

Raising a brow, Yellow turned to look at the others, but they both shrugged at her.

"Sure. What's up?" asked Yellow.

Getting off Yellow's foot, the little girl ran into the kitchen, and began to eat gummy bears.

"You wanted to show us you eating gummy bears?" asked White in an obviously confused voice.

Quickly shaking her head, the little girl let the flavors of her favorite candy fill her with so much happiness, that her gem began to glow. The others stopped looking confused, and instead, leaned in closer to see what was about to happen. In mere seconds, a heart shaped shield came out from the gem, complete with a white outline, blue swirls, and yellow spikes coming from the swirls.

"Oh my, you have a shield!" exclaimed White.

_End Flashback_

"Of course I'm excited for my tenth birthday! Are you excited, Blue?" asked Eliza, giving her a toothy grin.

"Yes," smiled Blue, a couple tears falling.

_It's only been ten years, but it already feels like it's been so much longer with how much she's changed._

She abruptly stopped brushing the girl's hair when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that is."

Standing up, Blue sauntered over to the door, and opened it, revealing Greg, Steven, and Connie.

"Oh how good of you to come. Come in," gushed Blue.

Nodding their thanks, the trio walked in, and smiled at the cute bundle of pink. Steven almost gasped at how much his daughter looked like Pink, especially since she literally was the color pink. She had Steven's hair, but light pink, her eye color is still brown, but she has long eyelashes, and thanks to Connie, is quite thin. But the outfit she is wearing, it made Steven upset. 

"Blue, why is she wearing what my mom used to wear? She is not Pink," growled Steven.

Blue didn't consider that Steven would be so upset, as dark blue tinted her cheeks.

"No no no! We didn't force her to wear it. White simply told her about Pink since she asked about her grandma, and Eliza insisted on wearing an exact replica to feel close to her. This was all her own choice," explained Blue in a panicked tone.

Greg stepped closer to Eliza, pulling her into a hug.

"Haha, hey grandpa," giggled Eliza. "Hey, is Daddy mad at me for wearing this?"

Greg looked at the outfit. It reminded him of the circus for some reason as he just rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I don't think he's mad at you or at anyone. He just wants you to be yourself," said Greg.

"I'm still me, even if I wear different clothes," chuckled Eliza.

"Eh, he's been in that outfit before under different circumstances. I wasn't there personally, but he definitely told me all about it," sighed Greg as he remembered the night Steven had returned home from space with the Diamond Authority.

He then wondered who was watching over Homeworld while they were on Earth, raising Eliza.

_Flashback_

"What?!" shrieked Steven.

The Diamonds winced as the pink baby in Steven's arms began wailing.

"Think about it. She has your gem, well, a copy of it at least, and is pink! I know she was originally full human, but now, she's more than that. This was destiny," explained Yellow.

Steven suddenly had flashbacks to when everyone was calling him Pink Diamond, and how emotionally draining it was. He then imagined his own daughter in that position, being called a name that only belongs to her grandmother.

"She isn't, and should never be referred to as Pink Diamond. She is Eliza Universe, MY daughter!" shouted Steven.

Blue knelt down to Steven's eye level. She was surprised at how much he had grown. He now came up to just below her knees.

"This time will be different. No one would refer to her as Pink Diamond. She would be called by the name you gave her. We just thought it's time for a fourth ruler to be there, helping us expand our empire. Resources are dwindling, and while the Crystal Gems have come back, we still need to make more Gems for Homeworld duties," said Blue.

Steven stopped shaking as he then truly thought about it. He looked around the beach, then up at the temple. His home. He so desperately wanted to show it all to Eliza, to be active in her life. Unlike his mother, he could actually exist at the same time as his child, and he didn't want to pass it up. But then he thought of his father who had told him-

"Everything changed when your gem glowed. It meant you weren't just a regular human. That you were meant for something greater than I could imagine or understand. I had to do what was best for you."

He looked down at the sleeping form of his child, and realized that she was no longer a regular human.

_Thanks to me, she has a gem, and is even colored like one. Everything happens for a reason, right? So maybe, she's destined for something that I cannot understand. Even so, I don't want to let go._

That was when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Connie, who looked at him with a serious expression.

"Steven, for as long as I've known you, I had always known you were meant for some magical destiny. Then, you ended up bringing back the Crystal Gems. She might do something just as big, or bigger. Besides, this is part of her family that she deserves to know. Remember when the Gems tried to shield you from Diamond stuff? What did you do in retaliation?"

Steven winced as he remembered.

"I rebelled, and got my dad kidnapped."

"Right. Because of your curiosity, you ended up finding the truth out anyway. So, no matter what you choose for our little girl, one way or another, she will complete her magical destiny. Just try and make it easier for her," smiled Connie.

Sighing, he looked up at the Diamonds who were looking hopeful.

"You all are my family, and now, she is part of your family. Promise me, that you will love her as much as we do," said Steven.

"Of course we love her," gently said White, wrapping her arms around Yellow and Blue. "And you know, we'll raise her here in Beach City."

Steven and Connie whipped their heads up at the Diamonds in shock.

"You're gonna live here? What about Homeworld? Who'll govern everything while you're here?" asked Connie.

"We will."

Turning around to the voice, Steven smiled warmly at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Yes yes, that would work. Garnet, you would watch over Yellow's court. Amethyst, you take Blue's court. And Pearl," White suddenly stopped before giving her old Pearl a warm smile.

Smiling back, Pearl did the Diamond salute and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my Diamond," she said jokingly, receiving a cute giggle from White.

Later that day, everyone waved at the Gems as they boarded a ship that was built by Peridot, and flew off into space.

"Well, I guess we will be taking our leave for now. After all, we should build ourselves a temple too. Make it a bit homey," cutely shrugged Blue.

"Make sure you add a bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen," said Steven.

"Uh Steven? She doesn't need to eat anymore," nervously giggled Connie.

"Yeah but neither does Lars, or the Gems, and I see them eat every now and then to enjoy the flavors," responded Steven.

"Right. Then, we shall get on it. See you all around," winked White.

And with that, the Diamonds walked off the beach, and into the city they went, choosing a home that read for sale, and began to build a temple around it.

"How the heck did my life end up like this, Connie? I used to be a silly boy with a belly button gem who once thought I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream. Why did my mom have to be Pink Diamond? It would have been so much more simpler had she just been the rebel gem, Rose Quartz."

All Connie felt like she could do was offer a sympathetic hug, and she closed her eyes.


	2. The Bickering

AMS

"How could you do that, Eliza? Making a scene like that!" chastised Blue as she entered the child's room.

Pouting, the girl crossed her arms. 

_How could I not react the way I did? Dad frickin fused with mom during my happy birthday song. It was supposed to be MY moment!_

"But Blue, they drew attention to themselves on my day. I just simply drew it back," retorted Eliza.

"Oh yes, you sure did. By grabbing Greg and fusing with him! That was so awkward for Stevonnie that once they unfused, your father was unable to smile! I'm an empath, Eliza, so it was awkward for me too!" shouted Blue, not in anger, but in annoyance.

Eliza winced as she hadn't meant to cause Blue to feel bad. That wasn't her intention. She looked down at her pink shoes with the white balls on top of her toes as she swung her legs back and forth. Blue sighed, sliding down the bright green walls.

"Even Greg didn't know how to act for the rest of the time. And after Yellow had went and planned everything for you," sadly continued Blue, tears spilling from her eyes.

"But what was so wrong in fusing? I've fused with Peridot once before," asked Eliza.

"That was different. That squad of Malachites had shown up from space. You were helping in protecting your home," Blue said, waving it off.

_Yeah and we ended up not needing to anyway because you and Yellow showed up._

Looking back down at her legs, she remembered how it had felt to be Greiza. She felt empowered, wise, and childish all at the same time.

Greg's POV:

"I cannot believe I fused with my own granddaughter. I was never able to fuse with Rose, and my son sure as heck never tried to fuse with me. That was really weird!" Greg exclaimed, pacing in his home, hands in what was left of his hair.

He remembered feeling masculine and feminine at the same time, as well as youthful, and he shuddered.

"And I thought Amethyst shapeshifting was bad."

Eliza's POV:

Jumping down off her bed, she walked over to Blue, wrapping her arms around Blue's wrist in an attempt to hug the giant woman. Blue softly smiled at the child as she pet her giant hair with her free hand. Later, Eliza had come out of her room with Blue.

"Here's the remote. I know you were grounded, but with me around, I'll try and make sure you can have some fun," winked Blue.

Behind her, the kitchen lights turned on, making the two spin around. Yellow was behind the counter, facing them with her chin resting on her folded hands.

"What are you doing?" Yellow asked, her eyes darkly narrowed.

"I'm gonna watch TV!" nervously squeaked Eliza.

Looking away from Eliza, Yellow rested her gaze on Blue who shifted in her spot.

"What are you doing, Blue?" 

"She has learned her lesson, so I'm allowing for her to watch some entertainment," responded Blue.

"What?! In what way do you think that will help her? She was wrong, and has to take the punishment. Otherwise, she'll just walk all over us," exclaimed Yellow as she stood tall, placing her hands on the counter.

Blue rolled her eyes at Yellow and placed her hands on her thick hips.

"Oh come on Yellow. She's been in her room for a bit more than twenty four hours with nothing to do."

"And she had brought that upon herself!"

As the two continued to bicker, Eliza winced, covering her ears. The sound of their shrill voices broke through her palms and entered her ear canals, driving Eliza insane.

"ENOUGH!" Eliza roared. The roar of her voice had ripped open a portal which spun in the air. 

The two diamonds gasped, frantically calling the girl's name as she walked towards the portal. The girl sharply turned to face them.

"I'm sick and tired of you two arguing. Why can't you both just get along for once?" 

Yellow and Blue glanced at each other before scoffing and turning away from one another.

"I need some space. See you both later. Tell White I'll be back when I feel like it," coldly stated Eliza before she disappeared through the portal.

Dropping her attitude, Blue suddenly started panicking, wondering what to tell White.

"Oh no, what do we do? Yellow, we need to get her back!" cried Blue, shaking Yellow's shoulder gently.

"I'm not the one who tried to excuse her behavior. It's your fault she left!" accused Yellow.

"Augh! We don't have time for this! We need to go find her now!"

Sharply turning to face her, Yellow scowled.

"I'll find her myself. Stay put so you don't cause anymore grief!" And with that, she stomped away.

Groaning in worry, Blue staggered backwards, placing a hand over her chest. _It wasn't my fault. It was her fault. She just had to start an argument rather than let Eliza have fun!_

White walked through the temple door, looking like she broke a sweat. She nearly passed her by, but she saw Blue trying to hold herself together.

"Uhm, what happened?" Gently asked White.

Gasping, Blue quickly held her head up and locked gazes with White.

"E-Eliza went through a portal so now... Yellow is out trying to find her," timidly explained Blue.

_We all agreed on pure honesty. It's still hard, being honest._

Dropping her plans, White ran out the door in a panic.


	3. Rose's Armory

AMS

Eliza looked around her surroundings in wonderment. She ooh'd and awe'd at the vast, grey room with a pedestal in the center. Tapping her fingers together gently, she slowly walked forward. Reaching the strange looking device, Eliza whipped her head around to make sure she was really alone. Looking back down at the squared hand on top of the thing, she slowly lowered her hand. 

"Eliza!" shouted Yellow before Eliza could place her hand on top.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. The portal was not something she could yet control, so she knew she was stuck with no other option than to do what Yellow said.

"What do you want?" lowly asked Eliza.

"I want," she started, then breathed out as she walked over and sat down indian style. "I want to spend some time with you, if that's okay."

Eliza looked over at the giant, yellow woman who was showing a softer side for once. Smiling, the girl nodded her head. Yellow smiled back awkwardly, as she still wasn't used to showing emotion. Usually she would be busy in her room, contacting the Crystal Gems to make sure things were being run smoothly. Then, she would spend time in the extraction chamber. After that, she would go out into the city to get Eliza some candy, fruits, and vegetables. Eliza rarely ate food, but would snack on these things here and there to show Yellow she appreciated the thought. As per usual, Yellow would grunt before disappearing in the temple once more.

"So, what is this place?" Yellow asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, it looks interesting and magical," beamed Eliza.

_I wonder what this thing is, and what the hand print on top means._

Looking back at the pedestal, she rose her hand and started its descent. As soon as her hand landed on top, she laughed as her hand was smaller than it, but the smile faded when she started to tug her hand back to her side, but to no avail. Yellow stood up, worried. Tears started to form in the pink girl's brown eyes as she tugged and tugged with all her might.

"Yellow, help me! Please," whimpered Eliza.

"I'll try!"

Reaching down, Yellow tried to pull Eliza's hand off the pedestal, but stopped when the child cried out in pain.

"S-sorry," timidly apologized Yellow.

"I-it's okay. We'll figure something else out. Something better," Eliza breathed.

Thinking of a way to get her to relax until they thought of something, Yellow reached down, and began to poke at her sides.

"What are you-Ah! Ahahaha, Yellow! I'm gonna pee myself!" laughed Eliza.

Suddenly, armor had appeared out of the ground, making Yellow and Eliza stop, their mouths in an O shape.

"Do gems wear armor?" asked Eliza.

"Not usually, since we're made of light. I've seen Bismuth wear armor a few times though," thoughtfully responded Yellow as she stepped closer to inspect them before staggering back, her arm raised as if trying to shield herself from the horror.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" worriedly asked Eliza.

"Th-these armor must have belonged to the humans that fought alongside Pink... She caused.....no. We caused so much death and destruction because she stood up for what was right. Pink had kept humans in a zoo to preserve them. So, she must have kept the fallen humans' armor to honor them for their selfless bravery," sadly explained Yellow as she slumped back down next to Eliza.

Eliza's eyes widened before turning back to look at the armor. The armor of the fallen. Poking herself in her other side, the armor disappeared, and were replaced by a group of different looking axes. Yellow looked up, and scoffed.

"It seems Pink was extremely...sentimental."

"Well, is that necessarily a bad thing?" asked Eliza, staring at the axes.

A small smile graced Yellow's features as she closed her eyes.

"No, I guess not. After all, we're all really sentimental about you."

Dark pink tinted Eliza's cheeks. That was the first time in a very long time that Yellow has ever shared her feelings. Usually she stormed off in an angry manner whenever Blue got too emotional, or when White tried to have Yellow's input on an emotional matter. It made Eliza feel even smaller than she already was. Longing to embrace her, her hand suddenly became detached from the pedestal. Walking over slowly, Eliza opened her arms slowly.

"Mind if I-?" 

Yellow looked over at the tiny bundle of pink, and for a split second, saw Pink Diamond offering a hug. She rubbed her eyes a bit, sitting up straighter, and once again saw Eliza.

"I'm not entirely sure how to hug someone so small," lightly said Yellow as she extended her arms awkwardly.

"I could hug your wrist, like I do with Blue."

Yellow laughed loudly, more tears streaming down her face. It was clear to Eliza that Yellow had been repressing a lot of emotion for the longest time.

_But why? She should just be herself._

Lowering her wrist, the little girl happily wrapped her arms around, rubbing her cheek against her affectionately. Even though she would occasionally glomp her foot, being able to hug her-as much as she could- felt completely different.

_It feels like I've finally connected with her._

_I've finally opened up to someone other than Blue, Steven, and White. It feels foreign....yet, it also feels freeing._

The two just stayed close for a while, relishing in the familial affection, when White Diamond showed up through the entrance.

"There you two are. I was getting sick with worry! Starli...I mean, Eliza. It's time to come home," gently said White.

Eliza looked up and noticed White's eyes had a glossy look to them.

_I've caused her to cry._

Feeling guilty, she let go of Yellow and nodded.

"Go on ahead. I need to say something to Yellow."

Yellow gulped, unsure of where this was going. She silently pleaded for Eliza to do what Pink did best: rebel. But instead, she obeyed, and began walking home.


	4. Sadie's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of just being friends, Lars decides to follow his heart.

AMS

The sun began to rise over the horizon, making Lars smile at the new day.

"New day, new beginnings. I'm gonna do it," Lars said enthusiastically into his bedroom mirror.

Coming out of his bedroom, he bounced down the stairs, feeling as light as air. He felt as if nothing could bring him down. He felt something vibrate in his pocket, and saw it was Blue Diamond. Wondering what she could possibly need, he picked it up.

"Hey Blue. What's up?"

"Lars! Uh, can you come watch Eliza for a bit? Greg asked me to help him run some errands and the others aren't back yet," asked Blue Diamond.

_Well this is certainly a damper in my plans. No worries! I can still call Sadie and ask her to help me watch Steven's kid._

Getting a huge grin on his face, he replied, "I'd love to! What time?"

"As soon as you can get here. Thank you!"

With that, she hung up. Even though he and Steven were friends, he couldn't help but feel he was making his life a bit harder than it has to be.

"Why me anyway? Why not ask someone else?" He asked himself out loud as he put on the shirt Eliza had made for him: a white shirt with a pink star.

_Flashback_

"Larsy, I made this for you! Happy birthday," smiled the little eight year old.

Lars had no idea why people still celebrated his birthday when he stopped aging. He couldn't deny that it felt good to be appreciated though.

"Uh, thanks Steven's kid," awkwardly said Lars.

He felt bad for not remembering her name. But to be fair, the first time he saw her was when she was five and had fused with Peridot. The fusion had broke his attention from the invaders for a second, but immediately went back to them once they started attacking.

"Why a pink star though?" He asked.

"Can't you tell? It's because you and me are twinsies!" She giggled.

She pulled out her own shirt that matched his.

"You and me, we're a team."

_End flashback_

He stopped eating breakfast, realizing he picked up the habit Eliza has had for a while. Eating just to experience the flavor. Shaking his pink head, he dumped what was left of his fruity pebbles into the sink and walked out the door, on his way to Sadie's house.

He smiled brightly once the house came into view, and hopped over the gate in pure excitement. He could hear loud music coming from inside the house, so he knocked almost as hard as he could.

_Don't wanna break her door._

After a few knocks, the basement window curtain was pulled back, revealing Jenny's face. Lars gave a small smile and wave to his friend as she beamed right back. Leaving the window, it was a couple seconds before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and his slowly beating heart started to have a normal rhythm.

The door opened, revealing Sadie. Lars loved how she looked. She dyed her hair electric blue, wore a black leather jacket over a teal shirt, and black skinny jeans with black boots. She lost a couple pounds from all the tours, so now she looked incredibly curvy.

"Hey Lars! What's up?" Asked the out of breath girl.

Dark pink tinted his cheeks.

"H-hey! Sadie. I was just wondering if you would like to help me watch Eliza for a bit," asked Lars, feeling confident she will jump at the opportunity like she had in the past.

"Uh sorry Lars. I'm a bit busy with the band. We've almost finished our newest album!"

Lars felt extremely disappointed, and even a bit angry.

_How could she choose her band over me? I'm practically a pink zombie, lucky to be alive!_

He took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled.

_I'm not like that anymore. I will be understanding._

"I see. Well I'm glad to hear things are going well," calmly stated Lars.

Sadie offered an apologetic smile.

"Say, the band and I are going on tour next weekend to Empire City. I can give you and Eliza roadie passes and ya'll can tour with us," offered Sadie with stars in her eyes.

"Er, y-yeah! We'll definitely be there. Thanks Sadie."

"Anytime for my best friend and best pink child. Well, see you both next week then."

"See you."


	5. Touring With The Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Eliza take up Sadie's offer.

AMS

"So leave your body and fly," Sadie sang, finishing the song.

The crowd erupted in cheers while Sadie and the band breathed heavily, smiling at everyone and waving.

"Thank you, Beach City! I'm not sure when we'll be back cause we're going on tour!" She shouted into the mic causing the crowd to erupt once again.

Loving the sound of the crowd, Sadie pointed her mic towards them while she placed her other hand behind her ear, nodding her head.

"Woo! Love that sound! But anyway, I'm a get real with ya for a sec," she said in a lowered tone, cupping the mic with both hands. Everyone in the crowd got quieter and quieter. "I was just a small town girl," she started singing in a soft, high pitch tone, "And then one day I met a silly little boy. He was a gentle soul, his jokes on a roll, filled the hole.. Of this place. Oh this place, where gems attacked and he saved," she finished singing, and the crowd cheered, louder than ever as a tear slid down Sadie's cheek.

She was proud of herself for how she and everyone came to be today, but she couldn't help but miss the Donut Shop days. Those days were much simpler. She soon laughed at herself, and the whol band bowed in unison before closing the curtain.

"Holy smokes you guys were awesome!" Squealed Eliza.

"Heh, you really think so?" Asked Sadie, smiling wide.

"I know so!" Spun the energetic pink girl.

_She really acts like her father a lot. Cutie pie._

From beside her, Lars was smiling at Sadie proudly, nodding his head in agreement.

"And that last song gave me chills. When did you write that?" Asked Lars as he helped The Suspects pack their touring bus, driven by none other than Greg.

"Oh! Th-that was from my heart. No pre planning at all there," chuckled Sadie.

Stars formed in Lars and Eliza's eyes as they stared intensely at the blushing singer.

"Ha! Come on roadies, let's get going."

"Wait!!!" 

Everyone stopped to turn around to see Steven and Connie running down the beach.

"Steven!" Sadie and Lars exclaimed at the same time.

"Mom! Dad!" Squealed Eliza as she ran to embrace her parents, making them both laugh as she picked them up at the same time.

"Hi sweetie," giggled Steven as Connie ruffled her hair.

She sat them down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sadie we wanted to apologize for missing your show," frowned Steven.

He had always looked up at Sadie, even now as he practically towers over her. She had always looked up to Steven for being a light in everyone's world, especially now.

"It's okay Steven. Where were you guys anyway?" 

"Blue contacted us, full of worry for Yellow and White. So we spent the day with her, trying to take her mind off them. Now she has a new hobby," beamed Connie.

"Oh she does? What is it?" Gasped Eliza.

"People watching," Connie and Steven said in unison.

"Well that's creepy," Lars said blatantly, causing Sadie to playfully punch him in the arm, though she did agree with him.

"I think it suits her. Out of all the diamonds, she always felt more human to me," softly said Eliza, a smile gracing her lips.

Steven thought back to when he had emotionally connected with her when he and Connie were locked in a tower on Homeworld. 

"I guess you're right about that kiddo," nodded Steven.

Sadie looked at the family and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to cut this short but we gotta get going for the tour. I promise to bring your kid back."

"And pink Lars!" Added Steven in a fake stern voice, making Connie and Sadie giggle while Lars smirked, rolling his eyes.

Everyone waved at Steven and Connie as the bus pulled off onto the main road.

"She's so beautiful," gushed Connie.

"Yes, she is," agreed Steven before adding, "I'm happy to see her in normal clothes, though the new trend is kinda weird."

"What's so weird about skinny jeans and furry boots? I think it's adorable."

Shrugging, he decided to let Connie be right and hold her close.


	6. What Do You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars makes Sadie uncomfortable. Eliza gets asked to join the band.

AMS

As the bus drove along the calm highway, the band and Lars peacefully slept. Though it was five in the morning and Greg was softly playing Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart, Eliza couldn't sleep.

_I've never left home before. I wonder if the diamonds are okay. I hope they aren't worried about me._

She began chewing on her nails until Yellow's voice popped in her head: "If you're not a cannibal then I suggest you stop trying to eat your fingers." Eliza had to roll her eyes at her.

_I'm not eating my fingers, silly._

Looking out the window, a smile played on her lips as she saw the sun peak it's head over the tall grass a bit, making the once dark sky turn light blue, orange, and pink. It always amazed her how colorful the world is.

"It's like multiple different gems, dancing in the sky," she whispered, pressing her fingertips against the glass.

"Yeah, I can totally see that," came a hushed voice from behind her.

Before she could yelp, a pink hand slid over her mouth. Turning her head, she smiled upon seeing it was only Lars. Grinning cheekily, he took his hand back.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She just grinned hugely at him, and punched him in the arm as lightly as she could, though he still grunted a bit.

"Nice one." The two watched the surroundings slowly get brighter and brighter until the sun was high in the sky, and the band was up, eating waffles and pancakes, talking amongst the much louder music Greg was playing.

"Hey, aren't you guys hu...oh nevermind haha," chuckled Sadie.

Eliza turned around and saw what they were eating.

"What kind of pancakes are those?" Asked Eliza.

"Blueberry pancakes," replied Jenny as she sank her teeth into the fluffiness.

"Uh, m-may I try a bite?" Shyly asked Eliza.

"Yeah! Come here, girl," Jenny said, scooting closer to Sadie, eliciting a small blush from the girl.

Smiling excitedly, she bounced over next to Jenny who gave her a blueberry pancake.

"Lars do you want any?" Called Jenny.

"Huh?" He turned his head back from the window as he saw Eliza stuffing her face. "Oh, uh, sure." He sat next to Sadie, not noticing the blush having left as she now shifted uncomfortably. Eliza noticed this, and decided to try and help her.

"Hey Lars, there's more room over here," she said subtly, patting the floor next to her.

He lifted an eyebrow seeing how there was not much of a difference. He decided to ignore her and thanked Sour Cream as he was handed a pancake. Eliza gave Sadie an I-tried look to which Sadie smiled and nodded her thanks-anyway. 

For the remainder of the long ride, the group did many things that involved: playing I Spy, tic tac toe, charades, and were now doing karaoke.

"I wanna live for you!" Finished Eliza, making the band hoot and hollar in massive acceptance.

"Sounds like she's got a gift," smiled Buck.

"Oh no, I'm not that good," nervously chuckled Eliza, gripping the mic.

"Are you kidding? Honey, sing with me on the last song of tour in Empire City. You will know that to most others, you have an awesome voice. What do you say?" Asked Sadie, extending a hand.

She thought about it before a smile crossed her lips. She lifted her hand but stopped before she grabbed Sadie's, and locked eyes with her.

"If we are gonna sing together, I want it to be a song that we write. Together," said Eliza.

Sadie just beamed as she shook the girl's hand with much vigor.

"You got a deal! Since we are going to do this, how about becoming an official member of The Suspects?"

Eliza's whole face went from pink to white in an instant.

"Whoa, she transformed into White Diamond," pointed Sour Cream.

"You alright?" Asked Lars, standing up.

"It's just, the diamonds are preparing me to one day rule beside them. I don't want to disappoint them by going and joining a band," softly explained Eliza as she nervously fiddled with her hand.

Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream all came towards her and embraced her.

"We won't force you to do anything, but you deserve to do what makes you happy. Do you really want to rule over Gems on Homeworld? Is that what you decided to do?" Asked Buck.

"Well, n-no I didn't decide it for myself but... I have duties as a copy of Pink Diamond."

"Do YOU want to rule Homeworld?" Reinforced Jenny in a stern voice.

Eliza's big brown eyes swirled with thoughts that were usually subconscious as she gripped her head.

"Is it what you want?" They continued to ask, their voices echoing in her head, causing dizziness and confusion until she couldn't take it no more.

"NO!" her voice roared, causing everyone on the bus to get hit by sonic blasts and fly backwards.

Almost by instinct, she conjured up a huge shield to catch everyone before they could fly back further and possibly hurt themselves. Shaking and breathing heavily, the girl fell on her knees, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I don't want to be part of the diamond authority," she whimpered, shaking all over.


	7. I Wanna Be A Suspect

AMS

The band and Lars shakily helped each other up as they turned their attention to the young, pink girl.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a ruler? I've seen the smiles you give to the Diamonds, especially during your lessons," asked Greg who had parked the bus on the side of the road.

Seeing the disappointed yet confused look Greg was giving her made her feel like a failure as she gripped her shirt in front of her aching heart.

"I didn't want to upset them," explained Eliza, her voice low.

_I feel so ashamed. Why can't I be a proper diamond?_

"Well then, you need to tell them," spoke up Jenny who began to walk towards the girl.

"Even if they don't support your decision, we will," added Buck.

"THEY NEED TO JUST LET YOU BE A DJ!" passionately added Sour Cream while he threw glow sticks.

"Whatever you want, kiddo. Your old gramps is here. Just please don't fuse with me again," lightly yet uncomfortably laughed Greg, nervously running his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hehe I'll try not to," giggled Eliza, already starting to feel better.

Lars held his chin up, walked towards her, and knelt down to her eye level.

"If it comes down to it, we rebel," he winked.

Stars formed in her eyes, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Awesome," she giggled, fist bumping his fist.

Eliza then turned to Sadie and clasped her hands over hers.

"I'll do it. I'll be a Suspect," enthusiastically said Eliza.

"Not just any Suspect. THE Suspect," winked Sadie.

Sadie giggled as the girl wrapped her arms around, thanking her over and over.

"Duuuudes. New merrrrch," softly yet excitedly said Sour Cream.

"Oh yeah. This gon' be good," approved Jenny.

"I'm so ecstatic," robotically added Buck.

Everyone turned to look at Buck who just held up a thumbs up. Everyone lost it at Buck's antics who just looked lost and confused. Eliza looked around her new team and smiled, finally feeling like herself.

_This. This is where I belong._


	8. Clashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and White argue about Eliza

AMS

Moonlight lit the field as Yellow and White finally finished their heart to heart.

"I mean, even though she reminds me a lot of Pink, I need to remember she isn't her. She's someone entirely new," sighed Yellow.

White, though quiet, nodded her head solemnly. Looking down at Yellow, her features softened as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We're still learning, as she is learning. I'm so excited for her to have her own colony one day," softly replied White.

xxxx

Blue rested her head on her knees as Steven and Connie listened to her.

"They've been gone for a few days now and I'm starting to worry. Ever since we took in the sweet child, we've been more conscious of time. Time used to seem so endless and fast but now," she paused as she looked up and sighed heavily, "Now it feels so short and still fast. We know we're all immortal, but what about you two, her human parents? What about her human friends? She will out live everyone she loves."

A tear escaped from one of her blue orbs as she released the worry she's held since Eliza woke up from the dead. Blue wondered how they could go so long looking down on human beings since most held such knowledge and understanding about their universe. It left her starstruck.

"Even if she does out live the people she knows now, she will continue to meet new people, and make new friends. Yeah, I'm sure us passing will leave her heart broken, but she's strong. I believe in her to always stay positive and look towards a better future. Blue, you need to do the same. Even when we pass, continue to make friends. You will always have the memories," smiled Connie.

Rivers poured down Blue's face as she clasped her hands together in front of her mouth.

"So smart!" She praised, making Connie blush.

"Yeah she is," softly added Steven.

Beaming, she laid her head on Steven's shoulder. Everyone just sat in a comfortable silence until they heard the door click, and recognisable laughter. Shocked and excited, Blue stood up, as did Steven and Connie. The door opened, revealing Yellow and White Diamond who suddenly looked shocked.

"Steven, Connie. What are you two doing here? Is everything okay?" Asked Yellow worriedly.

"We were just keeping Blue company," replied Steven.

"Oh Blue. We meant to come home sooner, but we got carried away with our talk that we lost track of time," sadly explained White, opening her arms.

"I'm just glad you both are finally back home," cried Blue as she ran into White's arms.

White smiled as she held Blue. Yellow knelt down to Steven and Connie's level.

"Thank you both," she whispered.

The two beamed and gave a thumbs up.

"By the way, where's Eliza? She would have run out here by now," asked Yellow.

Connie and Steven exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"Well, you see, she went on a tour with Sadie and The Suspects," nervously explained Connie.

"What?!" Shrieked White, letting go of Blue. "She's grounded after the stunt she pulled!"

"She's our daughter so we say she's allowed to go," glared Steven.

"You agreed to let us raise her. That includes letting us discipline her when we see fit," softly said Blue.

"She's already with them. So just wait until she's back at least," suggested Connie.

White and Steven glared at each other before humphing and turning away from each other. Connie and the other Diamonds sweat dropped.


	9. Will They Be Okay?

AMS

Empire City roared in excitement as the band finished. Eliza and the others, though sweaty and out of breath, grabbed each other's hands and bowed deeply three times before walking off the side of the stage. Sadie noticed the disappointed look Eliza had.

"Hey... Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I just wish the diamonds would have come."

The others understood why she would be upset. She had Greg call them to let them know when and where the show would be. Even though they had hung up on him, she expected them to show up still. To be supportive of her and her dreams.

"They won't let you be a DJ that easily. We'll be ready for them," Sour Cream reassured, placing a gentle hand on her upper back, guiding her to the hotel all of them were gonna share. Looking around the room, they noticed there was only two Queen sized beds.

"Alright. Me, Jenny, and Eliza will all share that bed. It's up to you dudes to rock paper scizzors for the other one, and there's the couch as an option," announced Sadie.

"What are we doing for dinner? They have way too many options that I'm starting to feel the anxiety," calmly asked Buck.

Everyone turned to look over the menu as their eyes bugged out of their heads. 

"Why don't we just order pizza," offered Greg to which the others agreed almost too quickly.

xxxxx

"Still can't believe she would be so....so..." Muttered White Diamond, trying to think of the right term.

"Rebellious?" Asked Yellow dryly.

White growled at the word, remembering all the pain it's caused.

_Made me show my flaw..._

Blue lightly stroked her gem in thought.

_Made me become broken, cold, and callous._

Yellow grimaced as she stared out the window.

_Almost made me rip this planet to shreds._

Steven and Connie could see that word had an effect on the diamonds to this day as they looked at the floor.

xxxxx

"So, how's Homeworld?" 

"It's doing great, Bismuth," replied Garnet. "The gems here like us so much they don't want us to ever leave."

"But you're coming back one day, right? It's unheard of for regular gems like yourselves to even be on the throne!" Asked Peridot panicky.

Bismuth chuckled at the little dorito.

"They're not exactly regular. They all fought toe to toe against the diamonds."

"Uh so did we, but we're not ruling over gems," blandly stated Peridot.

"This is just until Eliza is old enough to rule. Which is...when again?" Lapis asked, turning to Peridot's tablet where Garnet was.

"Until she turns eighteen. So just eight more years."

"Right. So, not long at all," yawned Bismuth, walking away.

Kneeling down on her knees, she crawled in circles until she found a comfortable spot on the floor, and dozed off. Smiling, Peridot went over to her and curled up against her.

"How are you holding up," asked Pearl.

Lapis tore her jealous eyes away from those two and focused on the worried Pearl on the screen.

"Not good. I keep dreaming about her. I wish she liked me back... But she's obsessed with someone else," sighed Lapis.

"I'm sure once Jasper accepts Pink is gone for good, that she will see the real you. Give her time. Maybe try to spend some time with her," winked Pearl.

"I don't know..."

"Lapis, don't do what I failed to do. I didn't fight for my love. You need to fight for it if you want her."

Lapis' eyes suddenly became shiny as newfound determination coursed through her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a Crystal Gem, so I need to fight for what's right!"

In the background, Amethyst shed a tear.

_There's no way I can compete against Lapis. They've already fused, and there's no way she would go for a runt like me._

xxxxx

The diamonds waved robotically as Steven and Connie left the diamond's temple. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Steven sighed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" He asked.

"I'm sure Eliza will be okay..." Muttered Connie.

"Huh?"

"Ah! I-I'm sure they'll be fine, heheheh," nervously laughed Connie.


	10. I'm Just Not That Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie finally tells Lars how she feels.

AMS

"We're almost there guys," reassured Greg, yawning.

"Why did Steven call us out here, knowing we were on tour, and why did you agree," tiredly asked Jenny.

"Because Steven and I go way back. We all go way back with him. He needs our help with Connie's birthday, so we are gonna help him. He did finally stop the diamonds from attacking Earth after all," replied Sadie, her electric blue hair dancing in the wind.

Jenny playfully punched Lars. "Thanks for telling the off colors to help."

Xxxxx

Coming out of the kitchen, Steven wiped the sweat from his forehead, and smiled at his plan. 

"Okay! So she gets off work in another hour which will give the cake time to cool so I can frost it. Sadie and The Suspects, and Lars, should be here any minute, as well as some of the Crystal Gems. They'll help me decorate the living room," Steven announced out loud to no one in particular.

The knocking on the door created the biggest smile seen on Steven Universe the world will never know about as he quickly regained his composure, and practically danced to the door. Upon opening the door, he stretched an arm as an invitation to enter. Smiling, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, Lars, the off colors, and The Suspects walked in.

"So, whatcha got planned, Steven?" asked Sadie. She wished her tours didn't take up most of her time. Quietly, she aches for the good ol' donut days where everything was seemingly normal, and Ronaldo's theories were just that: theories. But the limelight had beckoned her, and she answered. Only because there was nothing else for her at the time. Lars had died in space, and she didn't know what to do without him. Now she does, and she even has a new love interest. She blushed, looking over at Jenny.

"Streamers! Balloons! And," he paused to take out toys, "Kazoos!"

The others stared at him like he was crazy when he pulled out kazoos, but Eliza had stars in her eyes as she recalled the story her mother shared long ago, on the hill looking out over the ocean.

"Let's get decorating!" Exclaimed Steven. He handed everyone a roll of streamers and a small bag of balloons. An hour and a half later, the whole place had been decorated.

"So Sadie-" Lars began but stopped when Sadie sighed and held a hand up. "S-Sadie?"

"Listen, Lars. You're a great guy who's gone through so much, and everyone respects you but... I know you like me, but I don't share those feelings for you anymore," softly said Sadie.

Lars' slow beating heart seemed to stop for a moment as her words sank in. Shortly after stopping in Beach City to help Steven, they were supposed to travel to Jersey to continue the tour.

_Great. How am I supposed to go with them at this rate?_

"I see," Lars' voice cracked.

_I wish Steven hadn't cried over me. Why couldn't he just have left me? I was a screw up anyway. Never did anything good for anyone until that point._

Sadie squeezed his hand which he pulled away quickly to wipe his eyes.

"She's about to break Captain Lars' heart," whispered Padparadsha to Rhodonite who responded by covering the small gem's mouth.

"Why not hang with Eliza? Even though Steven's her father, he seems far more interested in catching up with the off colors. Get your mind off things," offered Sadie.

Lars then wondered about Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream but they all started playing twister, and he just knew Sadie was about to join them. Sighing, he stood up and sat next to Eliza.

"Hey Lars," smiled Eliza.

"Mm," responded Lars.

"Everything okay?"

"Just peachy. My heart finally broke in a million pieces," he sarcastically replied.

Getting an idea, Eliza smiled and pulled on Lars' arm, taking him to the basement stairs.

"Why are we going down here?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see!"

Once they reached the basement, Lars' eyes bugged out of his head. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall, three different gaming consoles on the ground, a whole wardrobe sized glass cabinet filled with games, and a red crescent shaped couch. Off in the corner was Steven's personal desk with laptop.

"Guess being Greg's son has its perks," he mused out loud.

"Being his granddaughter definitely has its perks, as long as I promise to not fuse with him," chuckled Eliza as she walked forward to turn on the TV.

Lars glanced at the clock and saw they still had a couple hours before Connie would come home.

"So what system, and what game interests you?" Asked Eliza.

"Well, you pick. It's your dad's house after all," replied Lars, sitting on the couch.

"Virtual reality console, beat saber," blushed Eliza.

Not many people liked what she liked in Beach City and she was sure Lars would laugh at her for liking a rhythm game.

"I've been wanting to try that," beamed Lars.

Sighing in relief, she started up the game and explained how to play before putting the headset over him.


	11. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven helps his daughter continue the show.

AMS

"Surprise!!!" 

"Waah! You guys!" Connie smiled, tearing up, "Thank you so much!"

The rest of the night went off with aplomb. Eliza kept Lars company the whole night, even going as far as to secretly hold his hand when he had to be near Sadie. The off colors sang karaoke while everyone else danced. Connie was sung to, then she happily cut the first slice out of her cake before everyone else dug into it. Eventually the fun came to an end as everyone slowly departed.

"Bye! Thanks for an awesome birthday!" Connie waved everyone off.

She turned around to find Steven putting on his shoes and she put her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?"

"Sadie invited me to tag along, and now that the diamonds aren't worrying about each other, I figured I would take her up on that offer," he paused, looking up at Connie, "Do you want to come?"

She deflated, sitting on the couch.

"I would if I didn't have my stupid job. You go in place for me. Cheer our friends and little girl on. And keep an eye on Lars," tiredly replied Connie.

"Keep an eye on Lars? What do you mean?"

"Eliza's been especially close to him. And he hasn't shrugged her off or nothing. Keep an eye on them."

Steven tried to imagine Lars and his daughter like that before shaking his head.

_Lars is a good guy. He wouldn't...It sounds like it's one sided on Eliza's side and he just doesn't want to hurt her feelings._

He ran outside and climbed onto the bus. Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, and Sadie all greeted him with a fist bump. Steven looked over and saw Lars looking away as Eliza held his hand on the seats. He subtly beckoned Eliza over to him. Letting go of Lars' hand, she walked over next to Steven.

"Hey dad. What's up?" 

"Just excited for this tour! I'm proud of you for following your heart sweetie," he smiled.

Eliza beamed and wrapped her arms around her father. From the driver's seat, Greg smiled as he wiped away a tear. He put in a cd that made the whole van go nuts in excitement.

"Our new album's finally been released! Oh my gosh!" Squealed Jenny.

For the remainder of the trip Steven and Eliza sat with the rest of The Suspects while Lars sat by himself. He was a bit annoyed with Steven keeping his friend away from him.

_What's his deal? We've always been close. So now since she decides she wants to hold my hand he gets all protective of her? He's known me for years! He should know I'm better than that._

Eliza keeps glancing worriedly at Lars, feeling what he's feeling. 

_I'm my own gem and my own person. I'm gonna just go sit next to him._

Yanking her hand away from Steven, she carefully crosses over to sit down next to Lars. Inwardly sighing, Steven beckons her over again. She shakes her head and grabs Lars' hand again. Deciding not to make a scene, Steven decides he will talk with her later.

"Hey ya'll we're here!" Shouted Greg.

Everyone hooted and hollared as they applied some facial make up. They each got out of the bus. Steven immediately began helping the roadies unpack their heaviest items.

"Whoa, he's strong," they commented as they watched Steven haul three hundred pound items by himself.

With his help they were able to set up rather quickly.

"Thanks Steven," smiled Buck.

"No problem dude."

Behind the curtains, they could all hear the crowd. Being curious, Eliza peeped through a small crack of the curtain, and her eyes widened. She quickly backed away from the curtain as everyone turned to her immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Sadie.

"Blue and Yellow... They're here. I don't know if I can do this. White isn't with them, so I know she disapproves," Eliza teared up.

"Little girl, the show must go on," worriedly said Jenny.

"When my parents first disapproved of me being a dj, I went and became one anyway. In front of them. Stand your ground!" Encouraged Sour Cream.

"You ain't gotta be mayor if you don't want to," added Buck, trying to ease her discomfort.

She stared at the curtains, her breathing becoming rapid. That is, until a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing it was her father.

"You don't have to do it alone. What do you say?" 

Knowing exactly what he meant, she smiled, grabbing onto his hand. He pulled her into a hug as they began to glow and change shape. 

"Leeeet's get this show on the road! The crowd will love Eleven!"


	12. Eleven's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven shares the truth about what Eliza needs.

AMS

Elegant footsteps padded across the stage. Beefy hands gripped the microphone. As the music began to play, their hips swayed to the beat, and they nodded their head. They smirked when the crowd looked on in awe, wondering who they were.

The moment they opened their mouth, everyone was blown away by their angelic voice.

"Ooooh I'm heeeeeere, I waaant to stay for you aallll. Just try and stop me why don't you cause you knoooow, Eleven will knock you down. Yeah Eleven will knock you doown."

They sang, captivating the audience as well as their fellow bandmates. Their smirk widened when they saw Blue and Yellow, and they winked at their shocked expressions. 

_Who needs White when you've got moi? Yellow and Blue are so wonderful for showing up... Stupid White!_

Midway the concert they had begun to glow for only a couple seconds. Without missing a beat, they kept themselves together. As soon as the song ended, Sadie could see they were sweating profusely, struggling to hold it together.

"O-okay everyone! We're gonna take a small break! But we'll be back with the rest of our awesome songs! Give it up for Eleven!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the curtains closed. Sour Cream immediately got them a chair to which they plopped down onto.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Jenny worriedly.

"Like, half of me is okay!" They suddenly burst out, one of their hands gripping their strawberry hair, "but the other half of me feels like it's being ripped apart! There's something wrong with Eliza. A-and Steven is doing his best to be there for her, but I know. We need White here."

Suddenly, a deeper version of Eleven's voice began to speak. "Why do we need White? We have us! Eliza has Steven. Isn't he enough?"

A meek, higher pitched voice responded. "Of course he's enough! But it isn't about that. She just needs White to be here for her."

"Years ago White would have tried to kill all the humans. She tried to kill Steven!"

"She's different! He made her change her mind."

Eleven glowed, two forms splitting apart, revealing Steven and Eliza.

"Dad!" Eliza rushed over to Steven to place a hand on his back.

"I thought that if I was at least here, you wouldn't need White. You already have Blue and Yellow cheering you on. Why do you need White so bad?" He asked, voice cracking with emotion.

Subconsciously, Eliza placed her hand on her gem.

"I'm not sure why, but it feels like an incomplete family." She looked down in guilt. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

She was cut off by big arms enveloping her in a warm hug. "No. I'm sorry for being selfish. For not seeing the bigger picture. Just as your mother and I are your family, the diamonds are our family as well. I'll find White and drag her here if I have to kiddo. I just want you to be happy."

"Uh guys? I think the other two were way ahead of you," said Sadie as she peered from behind the curtains.

Eliza clamored over to peek out into the crowd. She saw Blue and Yellow guiding a blindfolded White. She began crying from happiness as well as stress.

"Ready to continue?" Asked one of the roadies.

"Yeah. Let's go guys," smiled Eliza.

The curtains rose slowly as the crowd chanted Eleven over and over like a spiritual ritual. They were confused when they saw Eliza in front of the mic and her father on a guitar. Yellow took the blindfold off White.

White looked over at Eliza with shock and disappointment on her face. Steven and Buck began strumming their guitars in sync, Sour Cream soon adding the synth, Jenny adding bass. The disappointment quickly left when Eliza and Sadie began singing a duet.

"And I will never let you go!" Eliza finished singing the last song her and Sadie wrote together. The crowd, including the diamonds, all stood up and clapped. Eliza smiled as White looked on with pure pride.

Feeling excited, she hugged her father, picked him up and began spinning him around, making him laugh in amusement. The two began to glow.

"Hey ya! Eleven's back woo!" 

As White looked shocked, the rest of the crowd cheered.

"Oh Eliza, you silly thing you," chuckled Eleven. "Glad you're feeling better though."


	13. More Than Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White expresses her concern to Eliza.

AMS

Eleven had embraced themself while the crowd cheered. The cheering abruptly stopped when the diamonds stood up and stalked over towards the stage. 

"I'm sorry, but you cannot be so close to the stage," said security.

_Are you kidding me? What are you going to do to try and stop us?_ thought Yellow as her brows twitched in sheer annoyance.

"We are Eliza's guardians," softly spoke White, Blue nodding next to her.

"Don't matter!"

Before anything could escalate, Sadie jumped down and told the man off. He ended up sulking away in defeat.

"Heh, sorry about him. He's just grumpy cause he hasn't had dinner yet. Jeff's a good guy though," apologized Sadie.

"It's quite alright. Just kinda surreal. Humans are starting to become comfortable with our presence. On the one hand, that's good as we will be able to do more public things with Eliza," smiled White.

"On the other hand, we're just jokes to them," grumbled Yellow.

"A-anyway," cut in Blue as she rubbed Yellow's back, "We need a word with Eliza. Privately please."

Sadie nodded her head and motioned for Eliza. They stopped embracing and their smile faded before they noticed the diamonds before them. Having understood the situation, they unfused and Eliza went with them.

All of them sat on a grassy area not too far from everyone else, but far enough so no one could hear them.

"Is this what you really want to do? Be a rock star?" Gently asked White.

Her white orbs glazed out over the area as the feeling of failure sank in.

"I don't want to upset you...but I want to do what makes me happy. I was never asked if I wanted to be a diamond. It was sort of decided for me," sighed Eliza.

Her heart sank for them. She just knew by choosing her own fate, she crushed their hopes and dreams. 

_I deserve to be happy._

White sniffled, as did Yellow. Blue was bawling. It hurt Eliza deeply to see how affected they were, but deep down, she felt in her soul it would be better for everyone in the long run.

"I guess we'll have no choice but to go crawling to the diamond galactic authority to produce us a new leader," sniffed Yellow. She shuddered, just thinking about them.

"I hope Purple Diamond won't be there. She has the nastiest attitude towards anyone who needs help," winced Blue.

White clenched her eyes shut as she thought about Purple. All the abuse she endured before she was able to leave and create her own Homeworld.

_I neglected my home and fellow diamonds all for the sake of perfection because if I didn't make things better... They would break me._

Eliza stood up in shock.

"Wait what? There are more diamonds?"

"Well of course there are. The universe is large!" Chuckled Yellow. She suddenly shuddered as she remembered Red Diamond.

"You guys seem afraid of them. Do you really have to seek their help? What if they don't give it to you?"

"No we aren't afraid. There are just some undesirables within their leadership squad," said White. "At any rate, you don't have to worry about being part of our court. You are free to do what you want. Go, be free. And for our sake, please be happy. Come on Blue. Yellow. We have diamonds to visit."

Eliza worriedly watched her guardians sulk off, arms laced around each other in support of one another.


	14. Distress Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White contacts Red Diamond. They have to get the crystal gems back on Earth. A new fusion appears as a result.

AMS

Eliza had told Sadie she had to go as a family emergency has come up. 

"Alright. Well, here's the tour schedule. If, at any point during the tour you become available, you'll know where to go. Hope everything goes well for you girl."

Singing had done wonders for Eliza as it helped her channel her feelings into her voice. Shouting as loud as she could, she ripped open a portal leading home and jumped right through it. Lars followed to assist her if need be, much to Steven's annoyance.

"Please, it's just the three of us and so many more gems have been created by Steven, and he won't take responsibility for them. Something along the lines of 'they're their own gems'. Please make a new diamond for us," pleaded White.

Eliza stayed hidden, but within earshot. Her eyes widened.

_Make a diamond? From the galactic diamond authority that they're so intimidated by? This can't be a good thing._

On the screen from the diamond line they were using, a red being turned around so her face was to White.

"So let me get this straight. You, miss I'll-do-my-own-thing-and-make-gems-better, need my help?" Red Diamond snorted at the irony. 

White swallowed the lump in her throat.

_How embarrassing this is for me. It's for Eliza, and for the sake of the ever growing empire._

She resisted pink tinting her cheeks as that would make her appear off color to Red.

"Yes. I was wrong. Please send aid, as this isn't for me. It's for our empire."

Eliza was sweating from nerves. Her brown eyes shifted back up to the screen where Red Diamond rolled her eyes before turning around to her screen.

"Sure. I can make you another diamond. After I send a gem there to take a look at just how much work needs to be done so I can figure out just what abilities are needed. But White," her voice grabbed White Diamond's attention. "Fail again, and not only will we drag you back here, we will discuss just how to first emotionally break you before shattering your worthless gem. Hope you succeed."

A sickening smile full of hate and glee crossed Red's features before abruptly ending the call. Blue held a hand over her mouth while Yellow rested her forehead on the wall.

"We have to call the Crystal Gems back immediately. If her gem sees them there, ruling for us, she'll have all our gems," said Yellow.

"Yes. We can't let that happen," agreed Blue.

"Lets go get them together."

White, Yellow, and Blue turned in shock to see Eliza and Lars. Lion crept up behind them, surprising them both.

"Y-you'll help us? What about your tour?" Sniffled White.

"Family comes first. We can get you all there," reassured Eliza.

"But how are we all going to fit on lion? You and Lars can pass through those portals no problem because your DNA protects you from falling out of them. But we can't just go through them like that," asked Blue.

"Why don't the four of you fuse then? That way we can all get there?" Suggested Lars.

Yellow and Blue looked at each other with mouths gaping wide open.

"We've never had to fuse before," gasped Blue.

"First time for everything," White cut in.

They all went outside and walked all the way to the beach near the Crystal Gem base. Bismuth was outside playing poker with Peridot, Lapis, and Biggs.

"Hey look, it's the diamonds," said Lapis, her bored eyes widening.

Bismuth smiled wide, shouting a greeting whilst waving wildly. They all gave a short wave back before they took their stances.

"Whoa, are they doing what I think they're doing?" Squeaked Peridot.

"Hahaaa! They are! They're true Crystal Gems now!"

White twirled, Blue swayed her hips, Yellow did the robot, and Eliza played the air guitar. All danced their own way towards the center. Blue fell into White's arm gracefully, Yellow did a hand stand on White's shoulders and Eliza twirled around White's ankle before sitting gracefully on her foot.

The CG's, Lars, and even Lion looked on in shock and awe as the tower of diamonds began to glow. The glowing form grew three times the height of Obsidian before her arms began to sprout. Elegant, curly hair flowed down to her knees.

"Holy smokes," whispered Bismuth.

"Whoa. Who am I?" The fusion asked, her deep, feminine voice making ripples in the water. She looked herself over before thinking carefully.

"I think White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink diamonds make a Millennium Star Diamond!" 

Looking towards the sky, her confidence grew as she immediately knew her task. Scooping Lars and Lion up on one hand, she gave a shout towards the ocean, creating a portal the size of the diamond mech. She sprinted full speed ahead on the water, silver hair flowing behind her as a smile spread on her lips.

"Here I come, guys," she announced before diving through the portal.


	15. Red Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Diamond's Ruby comes to check on Homeworld earlier than expected.

AMS

"Who are you?!" Pearl's voice resonated within White Diamond's old room as her whole body shook with uncontrollable fear.

"Don't worry Pearl. It's us," smiled Lars, appearing on top of Millennium Star's shoulder.

She shapeshifted her arm into a slide, allowing for Lars to slide down to the floor. "Thank the stars! You nearly gave me a heart attack! But who's this fusion? She's awfully pretty and fancy looking."

"That's Millennium Star Diamond. She's all of the diamonds and Eliza fused together. It's how we could bring the diamonds with us through a portal. See, the thing is-"

"We came to retrieve the Crystal Gems. You all have done your part wonderfully, but alas, it is time to come back," cut in Millennium Star.

The whole room shook, nearly causing Lars and Pearl to fall over. "We appreciate you, Millennium, but please let me do the talking. Your voice shakes everything," nervously chuckled Lars before turning to Pearl. "So, where are the others?"

"Well Garnet most likely foresaw you all coming and has most likely got Amethyst with her. She did mention something yesterday..."

**"We may see a new fusion tomorrow," said Garnet during a ball. Pearl and Amethyst exchanged glances.**

**"Any idea why?" asked Amethyst.**

**Garnet just shrugged. "I can only see possibilities, but fragments. I am not a miracle worker after all."**

"I never imagined to see the diamonds though. Is something going on?" asked Pearl as they all walked down the halls.

"Well, White sort of contacted the Galactic Diamond Authority to request a new diamond so-"

"She did WHAT?! Th-th-that was very irresponsible and could create a whole new mess of problems for us! Even though peace has been among the gems for a few years now, it doesn't come close to the eons spent living in fear and and and anger and war! How could she be so SELFISH?!" Pearl slid down the wall with her eyes covered as she sobbed. "And I still miss Pink."

Tears started to fall from Millennium's top pair of eyes, causing her to stumble back a bit. "Ah, I'm feeling emotional. Oh, oh man, there's so many tears! Blue, stop! Aaaahhhh!" Their shouts pushed Lars and Pearl back as the whole hall shook while Millennium glowed a pure white. White, yellow, Blue, and Eliza shot out from the fusion. Everyone was crying.

"I said stop it, Blue. I hate crying," sobbed Yellow.

"Oh come off it, Yellow. You know I'm not using my power!"

"Both of you stop bickering and act like diamonds. And Pearl..." said White. She wiped at her eyes as she walked towards Pearl, and knelt down. "To this day, I am very sorry for pushing you away. I never truly appreciated the wonderful Pearl I had and gave you to a diamond you ended up falling for. I can tell you with much certainty that even though she chose Greg, I know she must have loved you dearly."

At first Pearl was starstruck by such words coming from her old diamond, but her disbelief quickly turned to heartache as she dryly chuckled. "It's a bit late for such words, isn't it?"

"Even so, better late than never," softly replied White. "Now come on. Let's go get the others."

"Oh there you all are! I've wandered all around, trying to find you guys, and you're all here! Crying in a hallway..." Everyone quickly turned to look at who spoke just to find an extremely red Ruby with her gem on her right hip. "Why is everyone crying?" Ruby tilted her head innocently.

White, Yellow, Blue, and Pearl were all shaking as they didn't expect to see THIS Ruby yet. Eliza approached the Ruby and smiled. "Well, we were just having a mo-mmmf!" She was cut off by Yellow's hand.

"Blue was just practicing her power, making sure she still had it in her to make several gems cry with much gusto. She's getting stronger."

The Ruby placed a hand on her left hip, squinted her eyes, and examined everyone. "Yep, everything checks out then. Well, shall I have a tour of Homeworld then? Besides the Kindergarten. I was just there."

"Yes, yes of course. Pearl!" shouted White. She immediately shot her an apologetic look but Pearl understood perfectly.

"Yes, my diamond." Pearl gave the diamond salute and began walking towards the ball room. During this walk she waited until Ruby was busy asking the diamonds questions before she quietly spoke into her wrist device. "Garnet, get Amethyst and wait in the ball room. I am on my way with the diamonds, and red Ruby. The one with her gem on her right hip. Over."


	16. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diamonds and Pearl show Ruby around a bit.

AMS

Pearl guided the group to the ball room where Garnet and Amethyst were, standing in a diamond salute pose. While Pearl and the diamonds were relieved, Ruby squinted her eyes and stroked her chin. "How did they know to be here and how did they know the diamonds would be here? This is highly suspicious."

"I have future vision." Sweat formed on Garnet's temple as she watched the Ruby process the information slowly. Too slow for comfort. _Why a damned Ruby of all gems to choose from?_

"Very well then. So, this is the ball room? Not too shabby. I assume Pink Diamond made the most of it before she expired. Just from what I've seen around here, Homeworld," Ruby paused to roll her eyes at the name, "is very bland and could use more pizzazz." She waved her hands to emphasize her point.

White, Yellow, and Blue all curtly nodded their heads. "What exactly is wrong with Homeworld? There's plenty of color as it is!" The diamonds and crystal gems all turned to look at Eliza with wild eyes. Ruby looked at her with interest.

"And who are you?"

Eliza suddenly blushed from embarrassment. _I probably shouldn't have said anything..._ "N-no one. Just a random pink gem. I just thought I'd let you know I'm content with how Homeworld looks."

"Uh huh. My Diamonds, do you always let your gems speak out of turn without punishment as well as wear human clothing? If you don't take action, she could try and overrule you."

White felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, as did Yellow and Blue. They weren't unfamiliar with discipline, but they didn't want to discipline Eliza for sticking up for their Homeworld. "No, we do punish gems when they step out of line. Yellow, if you could please do the honor."

Yellow almost freaked out until White mouthed "the tower". "Uh, y-yes of course." She bit her bottom lip as she bent down to scoop Eliza up in her hand. "Sorry, I'm just gonna put you somewhere safe for now until Ruby leaves. I know it doesn't sound like fun, but try and understand. We need this," whispered Yellow. Eliza folded her arms and pouted like a child. "Don't give me that attitude. If this Ruby reports back that we have insubordinate gems, we'll all get shattered, including you and your father." That was enough to make Eliza unfold her arms and make her bottom lip quiver at the thought of losing her gem and her father. She knows for sure her dad needs his gem to survive, but she does not yet know what would happen if she were to lose her gem since it grew after he cried over her dead body.

"What do you think would even happen to me if I lost my gem?" 

Yellow stopped walking immediately as the question echoed throughout her mind. _She would die, right? That gem is the very thing pumping life through her._ "S-sweetie, the answer... should be obvious by now," quickly said Yellow as she turned away from Eliza's watery eyes and quickened her steps. Once they got to the tower, she gently set Eliza down and smoothed her hair with a finger. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Just stay in here until one of us comes back for you." Eliza looked up at Yellow and hugged her hand with everything she had to get her love across. She obeyed Yellow and walked into the tower not only for her sake, but for her family's sake.

"So, you guys allow cross gem fusions now? For what purpose?" asked Ruby as she walked around Garnet.

"For many things! See, this is Garnet, a fusion of a ruby and a sapphire. She is useful for combat as well as her future vision," nervously explained Blue.

"Hmm... I suppose that's a great idea then. I'm sure Red Diamond would be interested in sharing this idea amongst the others," thoughtfully said Ruby. The others just nodded while Garnet struggled to keep her composure.

"Show me around more please! All the nooks and crannies," beamed Ruby.


	17. Find Another Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Diamond orders the diamonds to find a new planet to call Homeworld.

AMS

After the tour, Ruby saluted the diamonds and went on her merry way to report what she found. Eliza ended up going into a watermelon Steven to play charades with her friends and family. She found it amusing as everyone assumed it was Steven playing a prank like old times but when Steven actually showed up was when she fell over laughing due to their stunned reactions.

"Hey sweetie, where are you? I heard you had to leave tour. Sadie's kinda sad since every show she goes to they chant for you," asked Steven.

Bismuth grabbed her paper and a pen so she could answer. "Homeworld." Steven nearly choked on his lemonade as the others were equally stunned.

"Why are you on Homeworld?!" Steven shouted, his face turning red.

"Getting the Crystal Gems back."

The red from his face vanished as he thought about the three gems who raised him, and he teared up at the thought of them returning.

"Why are you crying, Dad?"

"It's been so long since I saw my family, heh."

When Blue opened the tower, she smiled seeing Eliza peacefully asleep. Yellow, White, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl showed up behind her. Pearl shed a small tear and placed a palm to her own cheek as she sighed.

"She looks so much like her, but acts just like Steven," she mused.

"Indeed. Beautiful and elegant, but rash and reckless," nodded Garnet.

"It's great to finally see her again. Haven't seen her since she was born," shyly smiled Amethyst.

"We need to wait for her to wake up so we can all get you back to Earth the fastest way," spoke up White.

Pearl started laughing to which everyone except for Garnet and Amethyst looked at her in surprise. "You all could have shapeshifted to be small enough to fit in Lion's mane, but you actually fused."

Pink spread across White Diamond's face. "W-w-we didn't quite think things through! We were pressed for time and-"

"I'm glad. It probably brought you all closer as a team, and as a family. It definitely meant a lot to Eliza, that's for sure," softly interrupted Pearl.

A sudden call on the diamond line shook everyone as White Diamond hushed everyone. "It's Red! Stay still and don't say anything." Taking a deep breath in, and out, she answered the call. "Hello, Red."

"White. So my Ruby reported to me-"

"Already? She just left!"

"We upgraded our ships millennia ago. Anyway, she says the whole planet is falling apart at the seams. I know you were never the best at efficiently kindergartening, but I can't believe you let it get that bad. You were never meant to kindergarten anyway. You were made to be an authority figure who forces others to step in line. But this is what happens when you think you can do your own thing!"

White refrained from flinching at Red's booming voice and merely held her tongue until she finished her rant. "Bottom line, White, is you need to find a new planet to call Homeworld before I send you a new diamond. The diamond I send you will know how to kindergarten without ruining the planet. That is all."

Silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"A new planet? But this has always been our home," softly cried Blue.

"I knew I was ruining the planet, but I didn't want to admit it. Now, we have to find a new home because of it. I gave Gems a bad name. Made them look like parasites."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us. But, we will do it together," sniffed Yellow.

Garnet and Pearl hoisted Eliza up and sat her on Lion as they got ready to go back to Earth. "Good luck," said Garnet. Lion roared and soared through the portal, surprising the others when they came through. The watermelon Steven looked at its original body with shock before looking at Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lion, and Lars. The watermelon Steven closed its eyes and dropped on the sand, allowing for Eliza to wake back up.


	18. Who Will Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars takes Eliza out. Steven misconstrues things and ends up having a heart to heart with Lars.

AMS

"Come on, kid, you should be proud of yourself! You stood up for yourself. Now, you won't be forced into ruling over gems for the rest of your life," Lars said as his eyes followed a pacing Eliza, arms wide open.

"At what cost though? The diamonds needed me, I turned my back on them, and now a new diamond is going to be made. I've made a huge mess of things!"

"No, White Diamond made a mess of things, trying to make things better again when she should have let it be. Gems don't need rulers, and they seemed happy just raising you. I really don't understand that giant lady sometimes. But look," he reached out and grasped her shoulders tightly. "Stop worrying so much about it. What's done is done. If anything comes up, the Crystal Gems and your dad will take care of it. Everything will be fine."

This didn't seem to help ease any stress from the teen as her eyes darted back and forth wildly, trying to think of what to do should anything happen at all. Lars frowned as he scooped her up in his arms. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Taking you out until you relax!" 

He darted out the door the same time Steven and Connie were walking up to the diamond's temple with presents. "What the?! Lars?" shouted Connie. Steven nearly ripped the teddy bear he got her to shreds as he watched his best friend gallop with his daughter in his grubby pink hands. "I wonder what's going on."

"I'm about to find out!" Steven yelled as he put the bear in Connie's hands. He jumped high to see just where Lars was taking Eliza. Without another moment's hesitation, he began to swim through the air in their direction. 

"Hi Lars, hi Eliza! What can I get for you?" 

"Hey Kiki. We want the special."

_Clang!_

Kiki, Lars, and Eliza turned their heads to see a fuming Steven enter the store and charge at Lars with blood red eyes. "Uh, hey man. Sorry for rushing out like that, I didn't realize you and Connie wanted to spend some time with Eliza an-"

Steven cut his sentence off by grabbing his collar and roughly pulling him forward. All was silent before Steven suddenly grinned wide. "Haha yeah, I was hoping to spend a little time with my daughter. Mind if I join?"

"Nah, the more the merrier," smiled Lars.

Before the pizza came, Steven forgot why he was there in the first place as he and Lars caught up. Eliza sat in her seat awkwardly as her father and best friend talk like they went to high school together.

"Remember when I slapped your chest because you didn't want to give me a high five?" Steven laughed uncontrollably with Lars joining in.

"Yeah! Oh man, you've changed so much! You went from being a really small goofy kid to this amazingly strong, big, buff guy," Lars suddenly looked down at his own hands and felt a pang.

_Am I...stuck like this? Will I ever get to experience life like a normal person? Does it matter? I sacrificed myself to save others. I saved Steven, he revived me, and I was able to send him home. That's all that should matter. So why?_

"Lars," Steven reached over to touch his shoulder, "I feel for you. I really do. Who knows? Maybe your aging process is just, simply slower than mine? I'm in my thirties but I look twenty five. When Connie had Eliza I looked like a teenager still. I doubt you're immortal or something."

"I dunno. I aged normally for sixteen years, then I found myself on Homeworld and suddenly had the guts to stand up for what is right, and I got killed for it. I continue to fight for what is right because of you. You inspired me, never gave up hope when everyone else, including my own parents, did." Lars started hiccuping as tears flowed. Eliza soothingly rubbed his back while he let it out. "When I came back to Earth and saw Sadie, I was so hopeful that she would accept me now that I've done some growing up mentally. But she doesn't want to be with a pink guy who looks like a kid still. I get it, really."

"Honestly, Sadie is in love with someone else. I promised I wouldn't say who, though she warned me to not say anything at all as she wants to give you time to heal from her rejection. I'm happy for her to find true love."

"Steven, please tell me. Is it someone from her band?"

Steven bit his lower lip and looked away. Eliza thought back to the times she caught Sadie flirting with jenny, and it clicked. A hand flew up to her mouth.

"She'll reveal who she is in love with when the time is right, is all I'm going to say."

Lars groaned. "No one will ever like me," he said, his voice muffled by the table.

"That's not true! There's someone for everyone!" chirped Eliza.

"You're too young to understand."

"Am not!"

"Pizza time, ya'll!" Kiki smiled, setting their pizzas down.

Lars didn't feel like eating, though Eliza and Steven were excited for some pizza. From his seat, he watched his best friend and Eliza shovel food into their mouths like ravenous wolves. "Oh man, Connie's been trying to get ahold of me for quite some time. Gotta go!" He ran out of the building but before he left, looked through the window to see Eliza hug Lars while he continued to cry. 

_I was just overreacting. Lars is a good guy. Broken, but good._

Much later at the beach...

"I bet I can throw farther than you!" Eliza shouted as she scurried to find a smooth stone.

"No way! I'm the rock skipping champion!"

While they both were too busy looking at the ground, they bumped into each other, causing Eliza to fall right into Lars' lap. They stared at each other in shock for a while until a feminine voice clearing her throat cut in, causing Lars to wake up and gently push Eliza off him. He stood to turn around, just to find Connie.

"Oh hey, Connie. How are you?" asked Lars while Eliza began her search again.

"I'm well, thanks. Steven told me about earlier. I just wanted to let you know you've got nothing to fear when it comes to true love. When it happens, you'll forget all the bad feelings you felt before. All you will be able to focus on, is the one you love. When that person comes along, you'll know. I have a feeling that person is closer than you think," winked Connie.

"Uhhhh, thanks. Who do you think it is?" asked Lars, excited she might know something.

"I can't tell you. It has to occur naturally. But do tell me what fusing with them is like."

"Fusing?" 

Connie winked before turning on her heel to go back home, leaving Lars in his confusion.

"I found a rock! Come on and find one already so we can skip it, and so you can lose haha!"


	19. A Talk With A Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Eliza have a disagreement, he ends up talking about it with a certain fusion.

AMS

"Haha this movie is lame! Only a kid would pick something like this out," laughed Lars. Eliza pouted and playfully punched his shoulder. "Take it easy. Not my fault you have kiddie tastes." 

"Oh you!" Eliza went red in the face as she playfully bapped his arm over and over, causing Lars to laugh even more.

"H-hey! Cut it out haha!"

"Never! You insult me, so you must pay!"

"Oh no! Hahaha!"

The door opened. White and Yellow Diamond walked through, smiling. Eliza and Lars looked up from the couch. He got up and gave the diamond salute. The diamonds slightly frowned but nodded.

"What's wrong? You usually like it when you're saluted," asked Lars.

"Just... We were reminded of a new diamond being made for us. We just hope she won't pull what Pink did. Or worse," sighed Yellow. Next to her White nodded.

"Then you really shouldn't have asked for a new diamond. White, you really didn't think things through," frowned Lars.

"How dare you. I am doing what I must for gemkind!"

"But my dad's already proven gems don't need rulers!" Interrupted Eliza.

Everyone looked at Eliza before sighing. "Kid, let me handle this," softly said Lars.

That was the last straw. "Says you, a kid!"

Silence. Lars' eyes went wide as his heart throbbed painfully. *She...she's just trying to get a rise out of you. That's what kids do.... But it hurts.* 

"If it wasn't for my Pink or my dad, none of you would be here right now. I wouldn't be here! A change needed to happen, and you're reverting back without realizing it. Right, Lars?" She stopped as Lars turned his head away from her. "L-Lars?" *Did I go too far? I... I didn't mean to. I was just tired of him belittling me for my age.*

Sensing the tension, White cleared her throat. "I do not deny the good Pink and your father have done for the most part. However, there are countless gems who desire and need leaders to guide them, for it's all they've known, and they simply refuse to live like the others. Not everyone wants to live a free life. Some prefer conformity. Which is why most gems have stayed back on Homeworld. I do hope you understand."

But Eliza didn't hear her. She had her gaze focused on Lars, trying to figure out what to say to make things right. Quietly, Yellow had White follow her to the heart of the temple.

"Lars.. I-"

"I'm fine."

"But you don't-"

Lars looked at her and forced a smile. "I'm okay. Really. But I should go home now. Goodnight, kid."

Time seemed to slow as he walked towards the door. She grabbed her hair panicked. *Do I let him leave? Or do I beg for forgiveness? Did he forget I'm an empath and can tell he's lying?* The sound of the door clicking made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She sprung forward as she knew her feelings. *I can't let tonight end like this!*

She wrapped her arms around from his back, clutching his chest. "Uh... Eliza? What are you doing?"

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry! But that's how I feel whenever you make me feel like I don't have an important opinion just because I'm young. I have a voice too. I deserve to be heard, just as much as you or anyone else. But I shouldn't have done that to you."

Lars blinked as he couldn't believe what he just heard. _I made her feel hopeless and alone? I was just trying to encourage her to enjoy being a kid while it lasts. Unlike me, she's actually aging. A bit slower than other kids her age, but maturing nonetheless. I want her to hold onto that for as long as she can..._

"Eliza, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to worry about things that you don't have to worry about. Adult affairs are handled by adults. You won't be a kid forever," softly said Lars.

"Neither will you, Lars. I'll find a way to speed up your aging process. Somehow..." Promised Eliza.

Not believing her, he sighed. He pat her hands affectionately, said goodnight, and went to his old spaceship. "She won't find a way. It's impossible..."

"Reminiscing, captain Lars?"

Turning around wide eyed, he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Hey Rhodonite. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I often come here to remember when you freed the off colors from Homeworld's tyranny. It usually makes me laugh when I think of landing on Earth, all excited, just to come face to face with the diamonds themselves," chuckled Rhodonite before becoming serious. "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Sighing, he hung his head. "Sadly no. My reasons are a bit different. I can go somewhere else-"

"Tell me."

.... "Tell you? It...you probably wouldn't understand, being a gem and a fusion at that."

"Try me," smirked Rhodonite as she sat in her old seat.

"I'm afraid I'll never find someone because I might never grow up."

Rhodonite blinked. "Gems don't age at all, but we find another gem to be with. You just need to find another Lars to be with. Or a gem."

"But I want to be with this one particular human. It's never going to happen now because she fell in love with someone else. Someone who can age and be there for her. I swore my loyalty to Steven and gemkind, so I know if he ever needs my help in a battle, I would aid him. And I don't fear death anymore because he can heal me. These things aren't normal for a human."

"Steven can relate to you one hundred percent. He is half human half diamond! How do you think he felt for the longest time? I mean I only know because I talked to him before, but just because you're not a normal human doesn't mean you'll never find love."

_Connie mentioned fusing with my soul mate... Can I even fuse with gems?_ Standing up, Lars extended his hand, causing a confused glance from Rhodonite.

"Do you want me to go with you somewhere," she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I need to know if I can fuse with gems. You have experience fusing, so, will you try with me?" Asked Lars.

"Oh! S-sure." She took his hand and stood up. He pulled her in close and the two swayed side to side. It ended with her dipping him. They closed their eyes as they felt completely in sync, but nothing happened. Lars and Rhodonite opened their eyes, blushing. "Nothing happened..."

"Yeah. Nothing happened," responded Lars.

She lifted him back up and they both stood there, feeling awkward. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Lars."

"No no! I put you on the spot, so I should be the one, um, apologizing. Heh. Y-you dance great by the way."

Rhodonite smiled a bit. "You do too. If I'm being honest, because you weren't born a gem nor did you grow one, you might only be able to fuse with-"

"Steven? Yeah we fused before for a battle. Stars. It was awesome."

"I was gonna say Eliza, but yeah you're right! Steven too."

"Uh, why would I fuse with a child?" Nervously laughed Lars.

"With her being a human and one who is growing, she won't be a child forever, right?"

Lars facepalmed at her logic. _Immortals don't get it._


	20. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A purple gem comes to take someone with her.

AMS

Lars replayed the dance in his head over and over on his lonesome walk. "What made me think I could fuse with a gem anyway? I'm just a human still. Nothing changed except for my skin and glowing hair." He sighed, touching it. 

**Let me know what fusing with them is like.**

"Them? Am I destined to be with someone nonbinary? Meh. I should stop thinking about it so much and just continue to live and fight by Steven's side. It's all I'm good for..."

"Lars!"

He turned around to see Steven running up to him. What used to be a little boy is now a big man, running towards him with a concerned look rather than a goofy smile. "What's wrong, Steven?"

"A purple eye ship is coming! I tried my mom's laser light canons, but it's not doing anything! We need all the help we can get right now since it seems they're going to land." 

"You can count on me!" Quick as the wind, Steven picked up Lars and floated over back to the beach where Connie, Eliza, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were. All were staring up at the ship in fear. _White... this is all your fault. You put us all in danger. After everything we did for you, you stab us in the back like this!_

Eliza trembled as she clutched onto her mother for dear life. Holding onto her daughter in an effort to comfort her, Connie stared up with much bravery and resolve. Without saying a word, she let go of Eliza and ran over to Steven. "Ready?" Connie mouthed. Steven nodded. They clasped each other's hands, and began to glow a bright white. They got taller, and thinner than Steven. The light cleared, revealing Stevonnie who looked up at the ship with furrowed brows. Elegantly, she drew her sword, and threw a few practice swings. "This is our planet! This is our home! We, the Crystal Gems, will never stop! We will never fall!" 

"Woo! Darn right! C'mon Crystal Gems! Let's get this," responded Bismuth.

"Aye aye, captain," Pearl added.

The wind picked up immensely as the ship got closer. Pearl swung Amethyst, forming Opal. Lapis tossed Peridot and caught her, forming Chalcedony. Bismuth's hands turned into huge pickaxes. Lars looked at everyone he came to call a team. _My family._ He looked over at Eliza who had her heart shield up, ready to protect herself or others if need be. _She looks...terrified._ He frowned. _They should have left Eliza at home or made her go home so we can take care of this. Maybe I can boost her confidence so she won't be in the way?_ He ran over to her. She flinched when he touched her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Stay strong! You're fighting alongside the Crystal Gems. Heck, you ARE a Crystal Gem. You got this!"

Her features remained hopeless. Hopeless and afraid.

"This is all my fault! I should have obeyed! I should have stayed in line of what my purpose was!"

"The fact that you didn't means you're one of us! Do you think we weren't ever afraid to step out of conformity? Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were afraid for the longest time!"

Eliza looked over at Opal, Garnet, Bismuth, Chalcedony, and the other gems who used to be under the Diamond's ruling. But now they all live how they want to, with no one to tell them what to do. No more tedious tasks or the fear of getting shattered by a diamond.

"Look alive, here they come!" shouted Bismuth as she raised her hands.

The ship came to a slow stop as air pressure was emitted. Everyone felt the thick pressure in the atmosphere as they waited to see who will come out of the ship. Stevonnie gripped their sword as nervous sweat drops slid down the side of their face. _Friend or foe?_

A whooshing sound came from the door before it opened, revealing a huge, purple gem no one's seen before. She looked almost as big as Jasper, but with huge muscles. Long, wavy hair flowed down her back side and ended at her knees. Periwinkle eyes scanned the group of misfits, but no emotion on her face to reveal what she's thinking. She wore the standard Homeworld uniform, but with a purple diamond on it. They looked at her gemstone on her chest. It looked almost like Pearl's gem since it was so smooth. The only difference was it was much bigger.

"Who are you?!" shouted Bismuth.

Without speaking, the purple gem stepped down from the ship towards the group. She looked over them once more as if taking mental notes. Suddenly she pulled up a screen and began typing at super sonic speed. Without a moment's hesitation, Opal threw a spear at it, breaking the screen completely. "You need to leave now!"

The purple gem slowly turned her head towards Opal. Still not showing emotion, she opened her mouth, drew in lots of air before blowing it, blowing back the whole group. Eliza put up her shield, only able to cover herself and Lars. _If only I could make my shield big enough to cover everybody!_ Stevonnie summoned their shield, covering everyone with ease.

"Stay behind me!" they shouted. 

"This is some powerful wind! We can't even move forward with this much pressure," noted Lars.

Stevonnie grunted as they tried to not fall back from the wind pressure against their shield. Right when they felt they were about to fall back, the wind stopped. They didn't drop their shield as everyone closely watched the purple gem who just blankly stared at them.

"Pink Diamond. Ah, so there you are! I knew you weren't gone. But why are you in that disguise? You really need to come with me so I can prove to the other diamonds you are still here. Come now," spoke the purple gem, smiling.

Stevonnie rolled their eyes. "I'm not Pi-"

"Wasn't talking to you, Rose Quartz. I was talking to your Diamond. She upgraded her shield too." 

Stevonnie's eyes widened as they realized who she meant as they slowly turned their head to look at their trembling Eliza.

"Come now, Pink Diamond. You can bring your pink pet with you too, if you like. Don't forget your Pearl, though she'll have to unfuse from that defective Amethyst."

"I-I don't know you! I'm not my grandma!"

"Pink, there's no time for games. Come now. Purple is waiting."

Seeing the pink girl won't move, she sighed and began walking towards her. "Don't you dare think about it," growled Stevonnie as they charged towards her. Everyone began to charge towards her but were blown back. Everyone was forced to watch this buff purple gem walk up to Opal and punch her, poofing the fusion counterparts just to grab Pearl's gem, then lift Eliza and Lars with ease, walk onto the purple ship, and leave Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
This is the purple gem's gemstone  



	21. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Lars spend one year on the ship with the purple gem who took them.

AMS

The ship, though it was moving fairly fast, was nowhere near its destination yet and that worried Eliza. Eliza stayed by the purple gem while Lars sat in a corner, having flashbacks to when he ran away from helping Sadie. _Sorry Lars. Normally I would be trying to comfort you, but I need to try to understand our situation here._

"I'm sorry but you never told us what kind of gem you are," pressed Eliza.

The gem looked at Eliza in shock. "I- uh...you don't remember me? I'm always next to Purple. You always gave me a warm greeting when you came to visit Purple and the others with White, Yellow, and Blue."

"I'm not Pink Diamond though...." Eliza trailed off, nervous.

The purple gem laughed. "Of course you're Pink Diamond! Your gem is right there where it always is, you got your pink skin, your poofy pink hair in its signature style. Your eyes uh..." She looked closer and tilted her head. "Your eyes changed color? Must be something a diamond can do. But yep! The evidence is there."

"Please just 'remind' me who you are then."

"Fine, fine. You're hurting my feelings, Pink." She pretended to cry by faking a sniffle and then she turned to Eliza to wink. "I'm Charoite."

"And my name is Eliza Universe. I am not Pink Diamond. I'm her granddaughter."

Lars walked over to pull Eliza to the side and whispered, "She doesn't know the difference between you and Pink Diamond. Your father went through the same thing simply because he has her gemstone. Because Gems never change and don't reproduce through each other, they don't understand the concept of children, parents, or grandparents."

"Should we just portal back home?" Eliza whispered back.

"No. If we prove to be difficult, they'll send more gems after us. Charoite is already powerful by herself so I don't want to put our friends at risk. The best thing to do once we get there is for me to go through your head, come out of Lion and bring Steven along to help us since he has experience in these matters."

_But how long will it be until we get there? What if dad dies of old age before we get there?_

"Charoite, can you get us there any faster?" Eliza nudged Charoite lightly.

"Eager, eh? At your service!" Charoite happily clicked a couple buttons on the screen to make the ship's speed triple.

"Great! How long til we get there?"

"About...five human years."

Eliza's eyes widened that it would still take years to get there. "I'll uh...be right back." She dove through Lars' head and popped out of Lion's mane in Beach City. Lion followed after her as she ran to her home to pick up some snacks, her portable game system, portable battery charger, a couple sleeping bags from the closet, and a mini sphere to watch over the Earth's activity. She came back through Lars with all this stuff and shoved a sleeping bag into his arms.

"What's all that for?" Asked Charoite, kneeling down to examine the items.

"Mostly for entertainment and the sleeping bags are for sleeping," explained Eliza as she booted up her portable game to show to her. Charoite's eyes lit up as she walked a pixelated character walk around and talk to other pixelated characters called NPCs. "In this game I have to talk to everyone to try and get a special item so I can progress in the story. Without this item, an NPC will stop me from trying to leave the area and force me back. But once I get the item, they will try to stop me but then see I have it, and let me pass."

"Oh and you control it with these things over on the side?"

"Yep! These buttons allow me to control my character."

"What is this game called?"

"Silver Flames. It's a roleplaying game. I also have a puzzle game for this system called Shape Stack. If you perfectly stack shapes before they reach the top of the screen, that row will disappear, giving you points."

"Fascinating..." Eliza, Charoite, and Lars partook in taking turns on the portable game several weeks in a row. When Eliza and Lars went to sleep, Charoite would be playing by herself, putting it on charge when she was done playing it. Some days Eliza would cry, missing her family and missing the days the Diamonds spent time with her. Lars would hold her while she cried until she exhausted herself to sleep. Other days Lars would be more down than usual, thinking about Sadie and what kind of life he had before his death.

"I used to be a normal, carefree kid who just wanted friends but was insecure. I miss the me before I died sometimes simply because I wasn't aware of the dangers out there yet. I was ignorant and as they say, ignorance is bliss." 

Eliza laid on her stomach on her sleeping bag while Lars talked. She tried her best to understand but couldn't. "I was never alive before my dad healed me. I was born dead. So I can't really relate to you. Being this way... It's all I've ever known. But I don't think I would want to be a normal human because I have these awesome powers now."

"I'm sure even if you had lived, you would have inherited your father's shield and other powers anyway since that's in your DNA. All the resurrection does is give you portal hair and a portal voice. And the ability to walk on water," chuckled Lars.

"We'll never know," shrugged Eliza, smiling.

The first year passed.


	22. Eleventh Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza spends her uneventful eleventh birthday with Lars and Charoite.

AMS

Lars did his best to give Eliza a good eleventh birthday party. He baked her a cake and brought it back through her head. They were busy eating the cake when Charoite came over, even more curious. Lars and Eliza looked at each other before smiling at the sweet gem and offered cake to her.

"Why do you eat this? We don't need to eat," asked Charoite.

"To have fun, duh," laughed Lars. 

"And because it's my birthday," beamed Eliza.

Charoite thought about it while she moved her finger in the air to do mental math. Before long she nodded. "Yep. Today really is the day you emerged. Happy emersion day, Pink."

Eliza frowned. She knows she never emerged out of the ground, and she knows she isn't her grandmother. She looked at her gem and grew angry with it. _For the first time, I want it gone._ She sighs, knowing what would happen if she ceased to have a gem.

xxxxxx

Connie held Steven's hand tightly. He couldn't stop thinking of his little girl being tortured by powerful gems. "The fact Lars or Eliza hasn't come back yet to grab help must mean the worst has happened..."

Connie quickly shook her head. "Hon maybe they just got separated, but are handling it in their own way. We need to trust them."

Steven tore his hand from her. She watched sadly as he walked away. She knows now what this is really about. Connie stood up and walked over, gently pulling him into an embrace. "The thing is honey, she won't have an identity crisis. She knows who her parents are, and she knows Pink is her grandmother. We taught the family tree to her. She's smart too."

She could feel his shoulders and back relax as she finished saying that. He allowed himself to hug her back.

xxxxx

Later that night, Eliza and Lars explained to Charoite what sleeping was and why they loved it. "So when you sleep, you see things in your head, and when you wake up you feel better?"

"Yeah," said Eliza.

"Hmm. I think I'll give it a try."

Charoite was a peaceful sleeper. Eliza and Lars watched her dream unfold from her gemstone. It mostly contained flashbacks of her hanging out with Purple and Pink Diamond. They were all close.

"The galactic diamond authority doesn't seem so bad," whispered Eliza.

"To their own kind maybe. Probably not with other lifeforms they feel are inferior to them," Lars whispered back. "Also, this is just a dream."

She sighed and laid her head on his lap. His eyes widened a bit before he shrugged and began stroking her hair gently until she fell asleep.


	23. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five year wait is over as Charoite, Lars, and Eliza pull up to the Galactic Diamond Authority base.

AMS

Charoite lowered the ramp and the three of them walked out. Ahead of them looked like something straight out of a comic book.

"Is this some utopia?" Asked Lars as he looked around.

"Haha what's that?" Laughed Charoite.

"Nothing important," Eliza cut in.

The two of them followed the gem down a seemingly endless hall. Eliza looked to her right and left on the way. She had noticed some depressed looking gems locked up. Some were fusions. What caught her by surprise was a fusion that was made up of three Sapphires.

"What are these gems locked up for?" Eliza asked.

"Oh uh, just your run of the mill typical crimes. The diamonds are deciding what to do with them. I don't think any of them will be shattered, but they won't be happy once they're released either," awkwardly explained Charoite.

"What did that Sapphire fusion do wrong?" 

"Well for starters, they weren't even supposed to fuse with one another. They were supposed to work together for a case, but then they decided to fuse to make their future vision stronger but, they did not ask the diamonds permission to do so. Anytime gems fuse without the say so of a diamond, it is immediately marked as a rebellious attempt and they are punished."

"Do you remember what case they were investigating?"

"They were investigating your next move. However, each Sapphire claimed that they could not see anything pertaining to you, which is why they fused."

Eliza frowned. _She means my Grandma again. They couldn't see a future for my Grandma because she is gone. Didn't this news get here when my Dad saved Homeworld?_

They finally made it to a huge door with all the diamonds' insignias on it.

"Here we are, Pink. Your fellow Diamonds await." She pushed a few buttons on a keypad, then the doors opened. Eliza and Lars followed Charoite in, and were amazed to see so many different Diamonds in one room. They all sat at a huge table.

The first Diamond Eliza immediately noticed was Red Diamond. Their eyes locked, but just for a moment.

"I see you changed your look again, Pink. But you made it look similar to your normal look. The only difference is you're shorter, you gave yourself brown eyes, and you rotated your gem. We all couldn't believe what we heard when we found out what you pulled on Earth, and we're still shocked you changed your form yet again. When will you learn that you cannot keep running from responsibility?" Red Diamond asked while she shook her head.

"She isn't Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond is gone!" Shouted Lars.

The Diamonds all laughed in unison. "How can she be gone when she is right here?" Chuckled Purple Diamond.

"Please listen. Pink Diamond's my grandmother. She gave up her physical form to bring my father into the world. She really is gone. My name is Eliza Universe. My father is Steven, and my mom is Connie, a human."

"What is father and mom supposed to mean? There you go, making up words," Black Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Allow me to elaborate where she learned such words. I did some studying while she was on my ship. The words father and mom are used to describe human parents. Father is a male human parent whereas mom is a female human parent. To bring more humans into the world, a male and female must be present. The new human emerges from the mom after nine months of incubating," explained Charoite.

"Huh. No wonder you're so interested in humans," nodded Red. "However, now we need you to stop playing around and get back to work. You've been slacking for thousands of years as it is. You had your fun, but now it's time to reclaim your throne. Your Spinel has been watching over things for you. But a throne is no place for such a gem."

"Wait, when did that happen? I remember my dad telling me how she went to Homeworld with the Diamonds so they could adore her," asked Eliza.

"Oh they adored her. Then they decided to make her a leader recently," Black Diamond rolled her eyes dramatically. "So you see, it's pretty serious."

"I don't want the throne. I'm not Pink Diamond," Eliza pouted.

"Fine we'll play along. Eliza it's time to take your throne," smirked Purple.

Eliza gave her a blank face and blinked. "That isn't going to happen. I want to go back home and I will."

"You'll go back to Homeworld soon enough, but I will be sending a gem from my court to make sure you do your job," blandly stated Silver Diamond.

Eliza looked up at the massive Diamond who, even while sitting, towered over the other Diamonds. Her beauty was unmatched, and her aura sent chills down Eliza's spine.

"Who are you sending, Silver?" Red asked, amused.

"My best, strongest Quartz soldier. It will make sure Pink stays in line."

A tall, buff silver quartz showed up and escorted Eliza to a ship. Lars followed after. Once they were alone with just the soldier, Lars whispered in Eliza's ear.

"We should just beat this Quartz right here and now, and take the ship home."

"That's a bad idea, Lars. I'm sure you don't know how to fly this, and neither do I. Only this gem knows. Let's make it back to Homeworld first and talk to the Diamonds."

He sighed, then nodded. The door to the ship closed, and they flew off towards Homeworld.


	24. Desperate Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Lars go back to Homeworld with Silver Diamond's Quartz soldier.

AMS

"We are here, uhhhhh why did you make your hair longer?" asked the Quartz.

"I didn't make it longer. It grew. It literally took us six months just to get here," huffed Eliza. "I keep telling everyone I'm not Pink Diamond. I just look like her."

The gem looked at her gem in deep thought. "That is your diamond right there, just rotated differently. Why don't you put it in its proper position?"

"Maybe because I don't know how and it's been like that since I was a baby. Let's just go."

"Who are you?" The Quartz asked Lars. She took out a digital screen and one of her fingers shapeshifted into a pen.

"I'm her friend, Lars."

"Are you a gem?"

"Do you see a gemstone anywhere?" Lars grew annoyed with the gem as they walked behind Eliza.

Before long they entered the throne room where White, Blue, Yellow, and Spinel were all talking. Eliza froze at the sight of Spinel. She looked nothing like how her father described her to look. For starters, her gemstone was not an upside down heart nor an right side up heart. It looked like a unicorn horn, but pink. Her hair was not in pigtails, but was in a professional bun. Her eyelashes went out to the sides, and she wore a long skirt and heels. The only thing that was still the same were her shoulder pads and gloves.

Spinel's eye twitched at the sight of her. "Pi-"

"Eliza! You're back and safe! Who's this?" Cried Blue.

"Hey guys. This is... Uh.. Silver Diamond's Quartz soldier. She's going to be staying here to make sure I," she put her fingers up to air quote, "retake my throne as Pink Diamond."

"What?"

The Diamonds, Lars, Eliza, and the Quartz all looked over at Spinel. "I'm the new Pink ruler. The lovely Spinel! You can't just waltz in here and replace me just because you look like Pink Diamond! Unless you really are Pink Diamond... To be fair you look more like a Rose Quartz soldier, but less buff."

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "Finally someone gets it! Spinel, you're so smart to realize the gem I really am. A Rose Quartz soldier! It saddened and angered me when I kept getting confused for my long gone Diamond. So you see," Eliza turned to face the Quartz, "I now serve Spinel in place of Pink Diamond."

The gem opened her mouth in shock. "Ah so... You're a Rose Quartz? Why didn't you just tell the Diamonds that?" 

"I was so grief stricken when they kept mentioning Pink that it slipped my mind. I thought I had to make up having Earth parents to get them to stop," lied Eliza.

White and Yellow nodded. "Yes this is a very special Rose Quartz. She was part of the first batch made," said Yellow.

"I see. Well, since you have everything taken care of here, I'll be on my way. Red will make sure to shatter that useless Charoite."

"SHATTER?!" Eliza screeched.

Everyone winced. Spinel just watched her with curiosity.

"Why would Red Diamond shatter her for mistaking me for my Diamond?"

"Because her time was wasted greatly and... She shed tears when Charoite put a report in that she was bringing in Pink Diamond. They all care about her so much so... Charoite will be shattered."

Eliza clenched her stomach. _No... My lie is going to get a gem shattered. What do I do?_

Suddenly, without thinking, Eliza put a pink bubble around the Quartz and shrunk it till the gem poofed. Shaking, she picked up the gem. "I'll just put her in a bubble and... Lars, can I store her in you so no one releases her?"

"Uhhh sure," replied Lars who had wide eyes.

She took in a deep breath, dove in and hid the bubbled gem in the top of the tree. When she came back out, she breathed in relief.

"Eliza? Do you realize what you just did?" gently asked Blue whose hand was shaking violently.

Yellow clung to her shoulders as her knees buckled in. White had her eyes closed and appeared to be doing breathing exercises. 

"I saved an innocent gem from being shattered," responded Eliza.

Blue shook her head. "Without fail, Silver Diamond's court always report back to her on a set schedule. The moment Silver doesn't get a report at the time she expects to, she will suspect something and come in herself. She might end up shattering us." Her voice was barely above a whimper as she tried to contain her emotions. Horrible thoughts swam through her head.

"Well what do we do?" Eliza whimpered as tears fell down.

"You need to let the Quartz free. For our sakes," instructed White.

Lars noticed the digital screen on the floor. He picked it up and saw a time on it. "Looks like Silver wasn't expecting this report until the next year."

"Good. Because I have an idea," spoke up White.

Everyone looked to her. "What is it?"

"Let's follow in Pink's footsteps. Blue, Yellow, and I will give up our physical form to bring human hybrids into the world. Let us all free our courts and go to Earth right away. But first," White turned to look at Eliza, "after we rotate our gems, you need to poof us so we can reform with that shape."

Eliza's eyes watered. "Y-you can count on me."


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diamonds go back to Earth with Eliza, Lars, and Spinel.

AMS

After poofing the Diamonds, Eliza grabbed their gems and Spinel's hand before running off towards a red ship with Lars.

"In here! I know how to use this."

Eliza sat the gems down in one of the seats while Spinel sat down in another. Eliza immediately took a seat and strapped herself in while Lars sat in the captain's seat and turned on the ship.

"Are you sure this is the fastest way? We only have a year to do this," asked Eliza.

"Trust me, we'll be fine."

Eliza blushed when he smiled at her confidently and it was at this moment she realized how he looked a bit older. Eighteen to be exact even though he is around the same age as Sadie technically. Eliza thought back to when the Diamonds altered their gems before she poofed them. Each of them were still much taller than any regular Quartz gems, but were not too much taller than Jasper. She thought back to how White and Yellow's hair flowed all the way down their backs. The only difference with Blue's hair was it no longer connected in the front and had some wave to it.

It chilled her to the bone when the diamond irises were no longer there. She felt as if she poofed complete strangers. _Their children won't remember anything. They will be completely new beings. Like my father, and like me._

Lars blushed as he took in how much older Eliza looked. _She is almost sixteen years old after all. Soon, she'll look older than me._

Lars spun his chair around to face Eliza and Spinel. Spinel didn't know what to make of everything that was going on.

"So, the Diamonds all know what to do. But what about me? What's my purpose now that there are no leaders needed for Homeworld?" Tears formed at her eyes. "Please don't just leave me stranded somewhere on Earth. Steven never offered to be my friend, and I know the Crystal Gems don't trust me still. I need something."

Eliza smiled softly at Spinel and grabbed her hand, making the crying gem look at her with surprise. "You can be my friend. We can be roommates even. If you want, you can even go out, find a job, and make new friends with humans and other gems. There's tons of opportunities on Earth. But I promise you won't be alone."

Spinel couldn't help but smile and tighten her grip on Eliza's hand slightly in a way that means thank you.

"Even though you look so much like her, you are not her at all. You're much better," softly chuckled Spinel.

Eliza smiled warmly at Spinel. "Lars, how much longer before we make it back to Earth?"

"Just a couple days. I put it on a safe warp so our skin won't melt off our bones. The only reason why your Dad survived such a reckless warp is because of his gem half. But I'm still just a human so I'm not risking it," winked Lars.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh back when your Dad was about fourteen, your Grandfather was abducted by Blue Diamond and she put him in Pink Diamond's human zoo. So all your Dad and the gems had was a Ruby ship. He accidentally made the ship warp super fast and he only survived it due to being half gem. I'm surprised he never told you stories about his adventures."

Spinel's eyes widened. 

"Well, maybe the memory still freaks him out or maybe he forgot that ever happened," shrugged Eliza.

Spinel frowned. _Or maybe he just chooses what to keep from her._

The following day, the Diamonds reformed as Quartz soldiers. 

"Hey guys," weakly said Eliza. "Do you still remember me?"

All three of them hugged Eliza. "Of course we do. We love you, Eliza. Even though our children won't remember you, we know, without a doubt, they will adore you as much as you will adore them."

"I like the different colors in your hair, White," smiled Eliza.

"Eliza, you must call us by our new names, and none of the Crystal Gems can know of our plan. I am now Crackle Quartz. Yellow is Citrine, and Blue is Topaz. Keep going with calling yourself a defective Rose Quartz soldier."

Eliza sniffled. "But it's such a huge lie that I have to keep up for the rest of my life, assuming I even die of old age. Oh geez I might never die."

"Eliza... Rose. Calm down, it'll be alright. You'll get so used to it that it won't feel like a lie after a while," said Topaz.

"It's true. But the main thing that will keep you going is the fact you're doing this to protect everyone. Just remember that, and you'll be fine. Maybe that's how Pink could lie about it for as long as she did," nodded Citrine.

"For the safety of everyone else. I started this mess, so I'll take responsibility and protect everyone," vowed Eliza.

"It's not even your fault, Eliza. It's mine. I shouldn't have ever contacted Red Diamond. I should have learned my lesson by now to just let things be," frowned Crackle.

"I could have said something, but I didn't even try to stop you," added Citrine.

"Nor did I," said Topaz.

"Guess this was a group effort," chuckled Eliza.

Throughout the rest of the ride the six of them all chatted away sharing stories, jokes, fears, and tears.

"Here we are guys. Earth at last," smiled Lars. 

Steven immediately rushed over to the window in his base when he saw lights and heard mechanical sounds. Then, when the door opened and his daughter stepped out with Spinel next to her, he and Connie came rushing out the house and tackled them both in a hug.

He nodded to Lars but went pale as soon as he saw the Quartzes. Due to their color scheme, he knew exactly who they really are.

"What's... Going on? Why are you disguised?" asked Steven.

"Dad, for yours and everyone's safety, we cannot tell you anything. Just trust us. Please," said Eliza.

Steven just shook his head and walked away. "Do whatever you want."


	26. I Thought We Were Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Eliza misunderstand each other.

AMS

"Dad, please. Don't be mad."

Steven winced at her voice crack but remained firm in his disappointment. "If you really have to be secretive to me, your FATHER, then of course I'm going to be upset. You and them clearly have some plan that you cannot tell even me." Lars stepped forward protectively.

"Steven you need to just trust-" 

"And how can I?! She's clearly taken after Pink Diamond in more ways than just her outside appearance!"

Silence was met with his heart breaking words. Eliza looked down as tears began to spill. Lars about growled in anger as he stepped up to Steven and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What's wrong with you! She is your daughter and yet you treat her this way?"

Steven formed a bubble to push Lars away.

"She may be my daughter but she's becoming a LIAR!"

"Stop it!!!" Eliza screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands shook, and her eyes watered. "I AM NOT MY GRANDMA! I AM ELIZA! YOU MAY HAVE GONE THROUGH AN IDENTITY CRISIS BUT I KNOW WHO I AM!"

Steven didn't respond. He merely looked at the ground, ashamed with himself.

"And it's because I know who I am that I can say to your face that I cannot tell you the reason why they came back looking like this because it is for a reason. To protect the Earth! Like it or not, I am going to have secrets. But I am not going to stand by and let you emotionally abuse me!"

Shocked, Steven's hand flew to his mouth. "Eliza, I-"

"Furthermore! If you really believe I'm turning into a cold heartless monster who manipulates others to have fun, then you can stay out of my life."

Crackle, Citrine, and Blue Topaz rushed in between them.

"Wait! You two don't need to fight because of what we told Eliza to do. We told her not to tell anyone and she was very upset but knew the consequences of saying everything," said Crackle.

"Steven, if you're going to be mad with anyone, be mad at us. Not her," cried Blue Topaz.

"At the very least let us all look past this secret. We shouldn't let it destroy us. We're a family, right?" Added Citrine.

Steven sighed. "I thought we were a family, but diamonds keep ruining everything for me."

Eliza looked away as Steven started walking away. She was surprised her mom wasn't walking away. 

"Connie, come on. Let's go somewhere. Start over with a new child."

"Are you out of your mind? This is our family and that is our daughter. If you want to tear this family apart over a secret that is meant to protect our home, then maybe you should just go. But know that you're always welcome back because we love you and will never turn our backs on you like you're doing to us. Love is patient, and love is kind. If you love us, then you should understand that. You go ahead if you really want to but I'm going to stay with my child and reassure her that I still love her and believe in her choices because we raised her well," replied Connie.

Steven sighed and walked away with his hands tucked in his pockets. He looked back to see Connie and the others hug Eliza as his daughter cried tears that were inflicted from his words alone.

"Sometimes I forget how powerful words can be. I apparently emotionally abused her," Steven mumbled to himself.

"So, you can't say anything about these disguises?" Connie later asked inside the Crystal Gem temple.

"No, sorry. The only thing I can say is I go by a defective Rose Quartz now," frowned Eliza. "How can Dad say all those hurtful things?"

"Well, not that it excuses his behavior, Pink Diamond lied to everyone. She caused a gem war which resulted in gems being shattered and humans dying. She manipulated gems and people, and then she just left all her problems for your Dad, me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to pick up. Eventually Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis joined to help. Her lies even hurt the Diamonds," explained Connie.

"But I'm not her. And I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"She wasn't trying to hurt anyone either, Eliza. Unfortunately she ended up hurting everyone. But I trust your judgement. I know you'll make the right decisions."

Eliza nodded and hugged her mom. "I'm so glad you're here."


End file.
